Punk Rock Princess
by Sainted Dream
Summary: Ree Lynne is a loner and a punk. She knows Yusuke. What happens when Koenma get his eyes on her and wants her to join the Urameshi team? Will she do it? And if she does...What is her price?
1. Info Page You

Name: Ree Lynne

Age: 15

Height: 4'11"

Weight: 87 lbs

Race: unknown

Race Specifics: Unknown

Label: Punk/Rock/Goth/Loner

Hair Color: Light Blue

Hair Length: Middle Back

Eye Color: Light Blue

Body Type: Skinny/Athletic

Blood Type: O

Other Information: Has no family. Lead singer at the Punk Rock Hall for Teens. The Punk Rock Hall for teens is a place for teens (13 – 19) who want to sing and enjoy listening to other teens sing. It's a club basically. Ree spends most of her time there. She sings there every day. Anyone who goes there a lot knows her name. She has many teen fans.

Personality: She prefers to be alone. Doesn't talk much except for when she's singing. She's quiet. But if you piss her off she won't hesitate to hurt you.


	2. Chapter 1  Suprises

Chapter 1

Surprises

Yusuke's POV

I saw Ree in school today, which was unusual. She normally ditched. You almost felt bad for her, she was getting yelled at by Mr.Ewamoto. He was mostly yelling at her about how she ditched all the time. But he was also yelling at her about her outfit. She didn't wear the school uniform. Even I wore something similar. Mine was just a different color. But her's was completely different. For that matter, it wasn't even a uniform. She wore a black mini skirt with shorts underneath – you may not want to know how I know that – and a black bellybutton top that stopped an the middle of her stomach with a pair of black wooden 4 in high heals. On her left wrist was a black necklace that she had wrapped around her wrist 3 times so that it wouldn't fall off. On her left ankle was another necklace. This one was gold & was wrapped around her ankle 6 times. On her right ankle where two bracelets, both silver. She also had 3 necklaces around her neck. She was also wearing her usual black make-up, not much, but enough to scare the hell out of someone who wasn't expecting her to look like that and as usual she had her slightly long nails painted black. I was suddenly yanked out of my thoughts by someone calling your name. I turned around and saw that it was Keiko. She was running up to me. I lazily started to walk up to her glancing out of the corner of my eyes back at Ree. The two of us made eye contact. The look in her eyes made me feel like she could look into my soul, and see all of the secrets that I held inside. It felt like she could read my mind. I quickly looked away.

Your POV

As usual you were being yelled at. The one day you decide to come to school and everyone is bitching and complaining. You suddenly heard someone call Yusuke's name. Or of the corner of your eyes you looked to see who had called Yusuke. It was Keiko. Yusuke was lazily walking towards her. Out of the corner he looked back at you. You glared realizing that he had been listening to Mr.Ewamoto yell at you. Sure, you didn't like to be yelled at but you didn't want someone listening in. It's not like it was anyone else's business about what you were being yelled at about.

Finally sick of hearing Mr.Ewamoto's voice you started to walk away. He started yelling at you telling you to listen to him when he was talking to you. You stopped midway down the hall and opened the window, then jumped out. You were only on the first floor, so it wasn't a big deal. After jumping out the window you started towards the school gate still hearing Mr.Ewamoto's voice yelling at you to come back.

After leaving the school you headed to the club you liked to sing at. It was a teen club for kids 13 – 19. Like I said, TEEN club. Lots of teens like you were there. The club was known as Punk Rock Hall for Teens. As you walked into the club you headed towards the black stage in the front of the club. There was currently someone up there singing, so you went around the back to see if anyone was singing next. There wasn't so you took that place. When the girl who was currently singing was done, you went up. You gave the musicians there music paper that told them the notes to play. You were going to sing your version of Punk Rock Princess by. Something Corporate.

You finished the song and everyone clapped and whistled. You walked off the stage and then left the club. You were walking past the school teens walking out the gates more happily then usual. You saw Keiko crying with two of her friends trying to comfort her. Then you saw Kuwabara. He was yelling. He seemed upset yet angry in the same way. You angrily walked up to Kuwabara and his two friends and grabbed the front of Kuwabara's shirt.

"What the hell happened? What the hell is going on?" you yelled angrily. He started yelling words that you found inaudible. "Quit crying, god damn it! Just answer the fuck'n question!" you yelled glaring at Kuwabara.

"Urameshi was killed in a car accident." One of Kuwabara's friends spoke up. You push Kuwabara away and walk up to Kuwabara's friend who had spoken up. He could obviously tell that you wanted to know more so he continued. "Well, Urameshi ran out in front of a car and saved some little kid. If you go to the waking you'll get extra credit." He explained.

"And when is the wake exactly?" you asked.

"Tonight." The boy answered. You nodded, turned around, and started to walk away giving the guys a two finger solute.

"Thanks." You called leaving.

Later that night you went to Yusuke's wake. Keiko was crying. She was a mess. She's known Yusuke since she was 4. Suddenly Kuwabara showed up yelling that Yusuke was just scared to fight him. Kuwabara's two friends were trying to hold him back. After a while they were able to take him away. You decided that it was your turn to go in to the wake.

You waked up the picture of Yusuke and began to speak.

"Yusuke, I'm not about to bow down before you and hope you good passing. So listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. I know you're here, so I know that you can hear me. I know that you're coming back, so I'm letting you know this now, if you need any help with anything, let me know. The grim reaper will tell you how to talk to people here in the living. Also, I have an unusual feeling that the grim reaper is a girl. So let me know when you get beck if that's true or not, I'd like to know. But anyways, hurry back, Kuwabara and Keiko are going to go crazy without you here. Kuwabara won't be able to fight you which will make him go crazy and as for Keiko. I'd rather not try to imagine what might happen to her if your not here. So like I said, don't even think of trying to take your good old time coming back." You said leaving.

A week or so past and you went to school every day but Monday. You hated Mondays. It was Thursday now and you were headed to your next class.

Yusuke's POV

I was floating with Boton outside the window of the school hallway when I saw Ree walking down the hall, to her next class from the looks of it.

"Ree went to school. She's been going a lot lately." I said watching her. She suddenly stopped in front of the open window in front of me. She never looked in my direction only straight ahead.

Your POV

"Ree went to school. She's been going a lot lately." You headed Yusuke's voice say from outside the open window ahead. When you got to the window you stopped suddenly. You knew exactly where he was outside, as well as the girl he was with. Who she was you could only guess. You kept looking straight ahead as you spoke.

"Yeah, I came to school. Got a problem with it, Yusuke? But don't get used to it. I'm doing this as a favor to you, you jack-ass. I'm making sure Kuwabara and Keiko don't do anything stupid while you're gone." You explained calmly.

Yusuke's POV

I was shocked to say the least. Ree had just talked to me. She knew I was there.

"Wha-What? Can she...Hear us?" I asked Boton.

"No. It's im-impossible." She stuttered.

Your POV

"Of course I can hear you. So don't act like I can't. Although, I have come to believe that nobody else can. Oh, well. Like I said, if you need anything, just start talking." You said then walked away to your next class.

After helping Yusuke get back to his body, you stopped going to school all the time again and things were slowly going back to normal. Until today, you were fallowing what you thought was a soul. It felt like the same feeling you got whenever Yusuke was around. You had felt these souls around a lot lately, and sometimes there was more then one at a time. They were all pretty much going in the same direction. You had been trying to fallow them for a few days now, but kept loosing them. As you fallowed the soul you finally found out where they were all going. There was this guy with a green orb thing. It was glowing and the soul suddenly went inside it. After the soul went inside of the orb you couldn't sense it anymore. It was as if the soul itself had disappeared. The guy suddenly noticed you.

"Oh? What do we have here?" he asked with a smirk.

'Hey, I can't run away now. I might as well just find out why he's stealing those souls as well as what he plans to do with them.' You thought stepping out of the forest and into the small open area.

"Well, you caught me. Now how about you tell me what you plan to do with those souls." You asked.

"I plan to eat them." He answered transforming into this thing with like five horns maybe more. You didn't really have time to count seeing as how he tried to punch you. You jumped to the side barely dodging the attack.

"So, you want to fight? Ok." You said punching him repeatedly. After a few moments you realized that you weren't hurting him at all.

'What the hell? Who or what is this thing? Ok, stay calm. Think. If you can't hurt his outsides then maybe his insides. But how the hell am I suppose to hurt him on the inside?' you asked yourself angrily while dodging punches. You were suddenly hit in the stomach. The force of the punk made you go flying back into a tree. By the time you had gotten up it was too late. The guy thing was directly in front of you and you had no place to go. You were kinda scared on the inside but you didn't show it. The guy pulled out that glowing green orb again and put it in front of you. You felt as if your soul was being ripped from your body. You put your hands out in front of you as if to push the guy away.

"Keep that thing away from me you creep!" you yelled. Suddenly a black and white light came from your hands. The guy screamed and the light that was coming off of your hands hit the guy in the mouth. Within minute the guy was dead on the ground. You walked over to him. You looked at him and then at your hands then back at him as if comparing the two.

'Damn...That was cool. Wish I knew how to do that sooner.' You thought. 'This little trick could come in very handy.' you thought with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 2  Joining Team Urameshi

Chapter 2

Joining Team Urameshi

Koenma's POV

I have been watching this girl for a while. She was defeating demon after demon for no real reason at all. She was just fighting them because they were there. I had learned her name and I surprisingly had no record of her. Not a picture, a name, nothing. There wasn't even a file made up for the girl. I had to watch the girl for quite some time before learning anything about her. I had told Boton to have Yusuke find this girl and bring her to me. I was hoping that this girl would join Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei in the battle with the four saint beasts.

Boton's POV

I had just found Yusuke to tell him about the girl that Koenma wanted him to find. Yusuke was with Kuwabara, I noticed as I ran up to the two of them.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara!" I called. The two boys turned around. Kuwabara waved.

"Hey Boton!" he said as I came up to them.

"Hello Kuwabara." I said. "Yusuke, you have another mission. You need to locate a human girl. Her name is Ree Lynne." I explained. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes were wide and their mouths were open.

"Ree? Are you sure that's the right name? I mean, it can't be." Kuwabara said.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." I explained confused. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other.

"Boton, Ree goes to our school. She's just a normal girl. Well, she's a punk and ditches a lot but she wouldn't do anything so bad that Koenma would need to see her." Yusuke explained.

"Your wrong, Yusuke, Miss Ree Lynne has gotten quite a name is spirit world. She has been fighting many of the demons that have been roaming this city. Like the two of you she has spirit energy that she can control. She is amazingly strong." I explained.

"Not the Ree Lynne we know. Ree can't fight." Yusuke explained.

"Here, I have a picture of her." I said pulling out a picture of the girl named Ree Lynne. The girl in the picture had light blue hair and light blue eyes.

"Tha – That's Ree!" Kuwabara said shocked.

"Yes, I know. That's what I've been saying." I stated. "So, do you know where she is? Where we can find her?" I asked. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other with questioning looks, and then shook their heads.

"We don't know much about her. She doesn't talk much." Yusuke explained.

"Well, you need to find her!" I said jumping up and down.

"Ok. Ok, Boton. Chill, we'll find her." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke's POV

Kuwabara and I had looked all over town. There were no traces of her. It was as if she just vanished off the face of the earth. The only places left were the clubs which I really couldn't picture her being in. But the clubs were the only places that we hadn't checked yet.

Kuwabara's POV

I was about to go into the last club in the city. If she wasn't here then I didn't know where else there was to go.

Yusuke and I walked into the Punk Rock Hall for Teens club to hear some one was singing. It was a girl and she had the voice of an angel. She was singing Missing by Evanescence. I finally was able to see who was singing. It was Ree! I quickly grabbed Yusuke's upper left arm.

"What, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked irritated.

"It's Ree!" I said pointing to the stage. Yusuke's eyes went wide realizing that the girl who was singing was Ree.

The two of us walked towards the side of the stage and waited for her to stop.

The two of us only had to wait a minute or two before she was finished the song and walked of the stage. She walked right past us not even looking at us. She was headed towards the door. Yusuke and I fallowed her. When we got outside I saw that she was leaning against the wall waiting for the two of us.

"What the hell do you two idiots want?" she asked with her normal attitude.

"We need to talk to you." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, no duh, genius. I kinda figured that. I'm not stupid you know." She said with that attitude I hate so much. It's no wonder no one at school likes her. I couldn't believe that this girl. The girl that barely ever talked was the one who was singing. I couldn't believe that this girl had the voice of an angel.

"Well, um...Koenma wants to talk to you." Yusuke said.

"And Koenma is?" she asked in a who cares kinda way.

"The ruler of spirit world." Yusuke answered.

"The ruler of what?" She asked. She had a look on her face that clearly asked us if we were crazy or something.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Did you find her?" Boton asked running up to us.

"Yeah. We need you to take her to spirit world now." Yusuke said.

"Ok. Come on Miss Ree Lynne." Boton said creating a portal. Boton walked through the portal. Ree carelessly fallowed Boton into the portal. Ree acted as if this was some every day thing.

Your POV

You had met Koenma and he told you about how he's been watching you fight demons for a while now. You kinda zoned out after the first sentence.

"If you don't need anything, then I would like to go home." You said with an attitude.

"Oh, yes. There is a reason why I called you here. I would like your assistance with an upcoming fight. You will be assisting Yusuke, and Kuwabara as well as two other people who you will meet later on a mission in demon world." Koenma explained. He had already told you about the three worlds, human world or living world, demon world, and spirit world and about how each one works. Koenma continued. "You will be assisting them in the fight against the four saint beasts. The four saint beasts have sent things called the Makai insects –"

"That take over humans. Yeah I already know. I've killed a ton of those things already." You cut in.

"Good. Then I don't need to explain it to you." Koenma said.

"So, basically all you want me to do is help Yusuke, Kuwabara and who ever else fight and defeat the four saint beasts." You asked.

"Yes." Koenma answered.

"What do I get by helping you?" you asked.

"Wha? What you'll get? You'll know that you help people. That you saved the world." Koenma said.

"Yeah, if Yusuke and Kuwabara haven't told you, I'm not into the world. Frankly, I could care less. The world can be destroyed or over run by demons for all I care." You explained. Koenma's mouth dropped. "Although, I can make you a deal." You started.

"What?" Koenma asked.

"A weapon, made exactly to my liking." You said.

"Fine." Koenma said. "Shiya!" Koenma called. A girl with black hair and a purple kimono came into the room through the wall.

"Yes, Koenma, sir?" she asked.

"I want you to find out exactly what Ree here wants as a weapon to the very last detail. And be sure that it's done in 2 days." Koenma explained. The girl bowed.

"Yes, Koenma." She said then walked over to you. "Come with me." She said walking out the door behind you. You lazily fallowed after her.

Yusuke's POV

Kuwabara and I had just beaten a gang of thugs that kept saying 'Must Kill' over and over again. Kuwabara said that he sensed something weird then we saw this guy thing in a cloak and went chasing after him down an alley. When we came to the end of the alley the guy was hit by something and fell to the ground. When we reached the end of the alley we saw what had hit the guy thing. It was Boton. She had a metal baseball bat.

"Now that is team work." She said holding the baseball bat so that it was leaning against her shoulder. She had on a red jacket with red pants and white boots. Her blue hair was up in a pony tail like it normally was.

"Boton?" I asked surprised.

"Hey, it's the pretty girl. Well, have you thought about me?" Kuwabara asked.

"I've been shadowing that one since he slipped through the barrier two days ago." Boton explained. Kuwabara and I looked at the green demon.

"So, what is it?" Kuwabara asked

"He looks like he grew up to close to a nuclear plant." Yusuke stated.

"I'm quite sure he's a spy from the place you'll be going for your next mission." Boton explained looking at the unconscious demon.

"Ok, Boton, you can stop right there! I got back from grandma's evil boot camp today, and I deserve a vacation. Why don't you call back in two years." I explained walking away.

"Then I guess you don't mind everyone in the city being turned into a zombie." Boton called. You stopped in your tracks.

"Does that question have a point?" I asked looking back at Boton.

"Koenma was given a message a few days ago. It was sent by an agent, much like the one that we just walloped." Boton started.

Flash Back

"Koenma! Koenma, you have a message!" George the blue ogre said running into the room. Koenma was stamping papers at his desk. "It's from the city of ghosts and apparitions." He continued handing the letter to Koenma.

"What?" Koenma asked snatching the letter from George and began to read it.

"It came from the four saint beasts didn't it sir? What do they want?" George asked seriously.

"Immediate immigration into the living world." Koenma answered.

"That's ridiculous!" George exclaimed.

"Tell Boton to capture the spy she's fallowing and to get Yusuke on this at once!" Koenma said.

End Flashback

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. If Koenma is in charge then why can't he just turn down the request? And who are these stupid saint beasts?" I asked irritated.

"They are four of the most notorious criminals in all of spirit world. The title saint was given to them by their followers. Years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers and invaded capture by locking themselves into a booby trapped fortress. Since then a whole city has formed at its base filled with cruel species who view these creatures like gods. The city of ghosts and apparitions." Boton explained walking over to where the gang of thugs lay on the ground.

"Hey! Aren't you going to finish your story?" I asked following after her.

"Why don't you take a look at these boys you knocked out?" Boton suggested. Kuwabara and I looked at the boys, a bug suddenly crawled out of one of the boys mouths.

"Ew. Tell me I didn't just see a bug crawl from his throat." I asked a little grossed out.

"They are called Makai insects a parasite from the darker parts of spirit world, they burry themselves beneath the skin and nurture a persons primal desire. Mind occupied by this parasite develop a desire for destruction, physical power, and murder. It will be a disaster." Boton explained.

"Well, can't we tell people? I mean there has got to be a cure." I stated.

"There is. But ordinary people can't see the insects. The inflicted will be seen as simply sciatic. And I'm afraid but a cure will not be first on the humans mind." Boton explained.

"Then what the hell are we suppose to do?" I asked.

"The only way to rescue the city, it to kill the Makai insects, and the only way to do that it to destroy the whistle, which the enemies possess." Boton explained.

"A whistle?" I asked.

"Yes. Without the whistle retaining frequency the Makai can't live outside of spirit world." Boton stated.

"So...How long do we have before these beasts leave their castle and come to earth themselves?" I asked.

"At this point they can't. For years we have had them trapped inside the city with a barrier wall. Now with this threat of insect invasion they hope to force us to open the barrier." Boton explained.

"I see so they give you the whistle if you open up the wall." I said.

"Instead we'll make a small breach in the wall to let you in. Eventually they'll find this whole themselves." Boton stated.

"And what if I'm not able to beat them?" I questioned.

"I don't think I have to tell you what would happen if all the demons from that city were unleashed on earth." She said.

"I have to be honest Boton, this takes the record for confusing." I stated.

"Yes, just try to remember the basics. Your good and the entire city is bad. Destroy the whistle, defeat the beasts, and the case will be closed." Boton went over.

"Ok, I just can't believe that Koenma expects me to take on a whole freakn' city alone. Don't they send teams out for this kinda thing?" I complained.

"What about me Urameshi?" Kuwabara cut in.

"Uhh. Oh, Kuwabara, there's no such thing as demons. Yusuke and I were just joking." Boton said.

"Look, I'm not dumb or blind. We all know that I can see supernatural stuff a whole lot better then Yusuke. And I'm not going to sit around my house while Yusuke doesn't see things and lets big monsters and insects take over my city. Cause I'm Kuwabara and incase you forgot I've got a sword!" Kuwabara explained.

"Well, Yusuke, I guess there's no point in arguing with the egger." Boton said with a sweat drop.

Boton opened a door that she said led to the portal. She opened the door and a bunch of smoke came out making you and Kuwabara cough.

"Watch for dust." She says walking down the stair case.

"Gee, thanks for the warning." I said following behind her. Kuwabara followed after me a moment later and closing the door as we went down the stairs.

"Banging on the floors of random wear houses seems like fun to me." I said after arriving at the bottom of the stair case.

"This is where they were supposed to put the breach in the barrier." Boton said hitting the floor with her fist. She suddenly hit a place in the floor and part of the floor popped up. "Bingo." She said lifting up on the part of the floor that came up. Kuwabara and I looked into the hole. There was a green mist in it.

"You are going to give us a rope latter or something?" I asked.

"No. Jumping in should land you safely on the outer banks of the city." She said. "You know you don't have to go through with this if you don't want to, no one will hold it against you." She said looking at Kuwabara.

"Oh, ok, goodbye." I said turning around and getting ready to leave but Boton put out her foot and tripped me.

"Not you. Spirit detectives do not have a choice in this. Kuwabara does." She said.

"Don't worry about me lady, I kinda feel like a spirit detective too now. And as for detectives there's no turning back." Kuwabara said jumping into the portal hole in the floor.

"He really jumped." Boton said looking into the portal hole.

"Maybe he'll be ok alone." I said. "Ok, ok." I said after seeing the way Boton looked at me. I was about to jump in when she stopped me.

"Not yet. Here." She said pulling out to compacts. "I'm supposed to give you this communication mirror." She said.

"Geez! You nearly forgot to give me this thing? Let me guess, without it I'd probably be killed." I said grabbing it.

"No. it's not a weapon. It's just a communication mirror so that I can keep in contact with you while you're one the other side." She said.

"Yeah, yeah. Leave me on my own while you go and do other things." I said. I suddenly gasped. "Oh, no!"

"What's the matter now, Yusuke?" Boton asked.

"Keiko, I just dumped her off at the movie theater. Hey Boton, why don't you go take care of things with her and I'll go down here." I said quickly jumping into the portal hole.

"Hey! No wait!" she called. "Yusuke, I don't want to do that!" she called.

Once we arrived in demon world we were attacked by demons with robes on. They came out of the ground from every direction.

"Yes. We found a treat." One of the demons said.

"What are those things?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. But they're not friendly." I answered. The things suddenly started jumping on Kuwabara and I. The two of us kept pushing them off. The two of us threw punches and kicks. But no matter how many we knocked off more would come.

"Yusuke, there's to many of them. And I'm not sure but I think they want to eat me!" Kuwabara yelled as a large group of them attacked him all at once.

"I'm coming!" I called back. As I was headed over to where Kuwabara was I got attacked by more of the demons. "That would be pretty lame if we were killed before we got to the castle." I said pushing more of the off. Suddenly there was lightning and a portal appeared in the sky. Out of a portal came three lights, a red one, a blue once, and a blackish purple one. The demons stopped attacking and looked at the lights as they came down. The three lights headed for the tree behind Kuwabara and landed in a branch. The demons suddenly scattered upon seeing the lights.

"That worked. Whatever it was." I said looking to see what the lights were.

Your POV

"It seems you could use some help." Said the tall person to my left.

"If those nothings were too much for you then we're going to have some serious trouble." Said the short one to my right. The lightning struck again and the three of us jumped down out of the tree.

"Well, well, well, the thieves." Yusuke started.

"And Ree!" Kuwabara finished.

"Hello." Kurama said.

"Well, what are you three doing here?" Yusuke asked.

"Even that fool Koenma knew that it was going to take more then human power to defeat the saint beasts." Hiei stated.

"And what about you Ree? Why are you here?" Yusuke asked.

"I was asked by Koenma to help you two idiots out. I wouldn't have even agreed if I didn't get this weapon out of it." You stated with your normal attitude. You held your hand out in front of you as if to hold onto a staff. Suddenly a seethe appeared in your hand.

"By assisting in this mission Koenma has assured us that we can clean our slates in spirit world." Kurama explained. Yusuke laughed.

"I guess Koenma heard me complaining." He said with a laugh. "Hey, Kuwabara let me introduce you to these guys." Yusuke said. "That's Hiei and his name is Kurama." He said pointing to each one.

"Pleasure." Kurama said.

"I don't have a clue what's going on but it sure is nice to have a helping hand." Kuwabara said.

"Helping is not the right word." Hiei said.

"I agree." You said. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at you questionably.

"Koenma may regard us as equals, but I do not. Once inside the castle, I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I'm concerned, we're babysitting." Hiei explained.

"I may not be of much help with this fight once inside the castle, but still, I agree with Hiei. You two are complete idiots. This I know for a fact." You said with your attitude while turning your seethe back into nothing.

"Listen you puny jerk face I'm gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way." Kuwabara said.

"Let's avoided fighting. You're not worth it." You said.

"Oh, that's it!" Kuwabara said getting ready to punch you. You took a step forward to that you were next to Yusuke.

"But you detective are a different story, I intent to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning." Hiei said. While Kuwabara kept trying to punch you. You just moved back so that you were next to Hiei again.

"Hiei, you must face this current business before you start your own." Kurama said.

"Don't worry three eyes, if we survive this I'll be glad to take you on." Yusuke said. "Now, is this a perfect team or what?"

"Hn." You and Hiei said at the same time.

"Wow, now this place is homey." Yusuke said as we arrived at the castle.

"Yeah, so, I guess we're just going to walk right in?" Kuwabara asked.

"Any prize that's worth having usually involves taking a risk." Kurama said.

"I say we make them come out here and fight us up front like they're not a bunch of sissies." Kuwabara said.

"You just don't want to go in, because you're afraid. It's so obvious, Kuwabara." You said and started to walk into the castle. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara fallowed you in a second later. You all walked down the hall until you came almost to the end. You saw a giant eyeball with bat wings flying in the air. The thing made you all stop dead in your tracks.

"Welcome to Maze Castle." The thing said.

"Woh. It talked." Kuwabara said shocked.

"Those who enter maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of betrayal." The thing said.

"What do you mean tried?" Yusuke asked. The thing suddenly flew out of the hall and into the opening a little ways in front of us. You were about to walk around Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke to go forward when the thing pulled down some lever and the ceiling dropped. The five of you struggled to hold it up. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the front closest to the end of the hall. Kurama was in between you and Hiei and Yusuke and Kuwabara. You and Hiei were in the back. While everyone else looked like they were struggling you looked like you were having an easy time. But that's just what you wanted people to think. Really you thought the ceiling weighted a ton. But you had gotten used to the rule 'Never show your weaknesses.' You almost lived by that rule.

Hiei's POV

"Heavy isn't it?" the flying eyeball thing asked. "Of course there is a catch. Just enough leeway remains for just one person to escape leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight." The thing explained.

"Damn it." Yusuke said as the ceiling became heavier. I heard one of Ree's bones crack. It sounded like her wrist. I knew that her left wrist was already badly hurt from when she snuck out training last night even though Koenma told her to rest. I looked back at her as I heard it crack yet again. She only let the pain show on her face for but a moment before her face went unreadable again. She is very good at hiding her emotions from her enemies.

"The decisions must be made quickly." The thing said. "Not even the five of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Work on teamwork and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle. That's why it's called the gate of betrayal you see."

"Boy I'd like to get my hands on that bat thing." Kuwabara said as I heard another crack from Ree's wrist because the ceiling became heavier.

"Stay focused on the weight or you'll kill us all." I said to Kuwabara.

"Oh, sure. Blame me. I bet I'm holding up a lot more weight then you are." Kuwabara said back.

"Shut the hell up and hold up your own weight!" Ree said angrily through gritted teeth.

'She must really be in pain.' I thought hearing another crack from Ree.


	4. Chapter 3  The First Demon Genbu

Chapter 3

The First Demon; Genbu

Hiei's POV

"This has always been my favorite part of the trial. Watching as you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tare under the ceilings weight. But of coarse the best is your eyes, seeing the gears of thought turn with desperation, thinking, questioning yourself, 'How long can I hold this?' 'Will I die this way?' 'Will one friend betray us and watch as we flatten? Or should I be the one?'" The thing said.

"Just, ignore that punk. Stick together. And if anyone tries to run, I swear I'll drag them back myself." Kuwabara struggled to say under the weight of the ceiling. The ceiling was quickly getting heavier and I could hear the bones in Ree's left arm begin to crack under it weight.

"Ha! And I suppose you'd think it was noble if we all died as a team." I laughed.

"That's right." Kuwabara answered.

"Here's a thought, let's shut the hell up and think of a way to try and get out!" Yusuke said. "Hiei! You're a lot faster then any of us, we'll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch." Yusuke explained.

"You crazy? We can't truest that guy! Just look, he doesn't care at all about us!" Kuwabara stated.

"Your ugly friend has a good point, detective." I said with a smirk.

"How's ugly? Come here you mouse!" Kuwabara said angrily.

"Shut the hell up already! Hiei, just go flip the fuckn' switch already!" Ree yelled.

"Are you sure you want to truest me?" I asked both Yusuke and Ree.

"If I didn't then I wouldn't have just told you to do it!" Ree yelled annoyed. I heard another one of her bones in her left arm crack again. If we didn't get out soon her left arm and wrist would be useless.

"I've already vowed my revenge on you, detective. Maybe I'll handle that now." I stated.

"Yeah, but I don't think quick deaths are your style." Yusuke said with a smile. "I'll let out all of the spirit power I have left to by us a little time while you run to the switch, just don't trip." Yusuke said. "I trust you. Now go!" He finished.

I ran towards the switch, I heard Ree's arm crack again the minute I let go of the ceiling. I stopped at the switch.

Your POV

The bone in your left wrist and arm were cracking under the weight of the ceiling. Hiei had run over to the switch. He was about to pull it when he suddenly stopped. He turned around.

"What's the deal? Pull the stupid switch already!" Kuwabara yelled. Kuwabara had said what you could not. You wouldn't alow anyone to know your weaknesses. And by telling Hiei to pull the switch you were telling him that this was too heavy for you. And that would tell him a weakness, which was something you couldn't do.

"There is no need to make snap judgments my friend. What have they ever done for you? Leave them and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of earth, the four saint beasts will control the future. Be smart; join us, perhaps you could be the general of our demon army." The thing said.

"Don't you dare, you creep! If it weren't for our help then you'd still be screaming with the rest of us!" Kuwabara called.

'Please, Hiei. Pull the switch!' you thought begging. He laughed evilly while turning away from the switch and to face us.

"What are you laughing about?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Take a guess you fool." Hiei said.

"Damn you." Kuwabara said back.

"Yes, you find amusement in their pain, now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams." The thing said to Hiei.

'Hiei, don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you!' you thought as the ceiling became heavier.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara called.

"A wise choice, the bolder would have crushed you anyway." The thing said.

"Thanks for the clue!" Hiei said jumping up and cutting the thing in the eye. Then Hiei went over to the switch and lifted it up. The ceiling stopped and a bolder came down from the ceiling.

"He came through!" Yusuke said. "Hiei!" he called as the bolder 'hit' Hiei. The four of use came out from under the ceiling that had stopped moving and looked to see if Hiei was ok. Hiei was standing on top of the bolder.

"Tell your masters, that this is their chance to best for mercy." Hiei said as the thing started to fly away. Yusuke sighed in relief.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kuwabara asked Yusuke.

"Oh, yeah, I just can't feel my arms right now." Yusuke said. Hiei jumped down from his spot on the top of the bolder. "I knew you'd save us, you punk." Yusuke said with a wink and thumbs up. Yusuke walked up to Hiei. "But, you did have me worried. Hell of an actor." He said putting his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "You know, not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends." Yusuke explained.

"Ha! Friends are just a crutch for the weak." Hiei said walking away. Yusuke laughed. "And I wasn't acting." Hiei finished.

"Say what?" Kuwabara asked confused.

"Don't confuse it, the only reason I saved was because I might need your help." Hiei explained walking away again.

"It's his way of saying your welcome. You will learn." Kurama explained.

"Right." Yusuke said.

"Well, he still ticks me off." Kuwabara said.

The five us had made it into the castle and past the gate of betrayal. We were walking down a hall when Yusuke's pants started to ring. Yusuke pulled a compact out of his left hand pocket and opened it up.

"What is that thing? Is it safe?" Kuwabara asked looking at the compact.

"Yusuke? You don't wear make-up do you?" you asked taking a step back.

"NO!" Yusuke said. "It's just the communication mirror that I got from Boton." Yusuke said opening the compact to revel a small screen, some buttons, and a small speaker just below the screen.

"Hello, Yusuke." Boton said with a victory or peace sign. "It's Boton here in the living world, do you copy?" she asked.

"Yeah –" Yusuke was cut off by Kuwabara.

"Hey, what's up, Boton? This is the brave Kuwabara at your service. I'm taking very good care of Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Boton said with a sweat drop. "I've got things under control here as well, more or less. The Makai insects only like to nest in depressed people's minds. That narrows down my search a bit. I've also found another spy from the saint beasts. I just can't figure out how their getting past the barrier. See, I think their demons from outside the city That are taking orders along the wall." Boton explained.

"Watch out!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said as a demon came up behind Boton. She hit the demon in the head with her metal baseball bat. The demon fell to the ground again.

"Don't worry. Those guys are weaklings. The real challenge is finding those Makai insects. I've only found 15 of those buggers and I've been searching for nearly an entire day." Boton explained.

"Don't worry baby, you'll Oh!" Kuwabara started but was cut off by Yusuke punching him a few times.

"15? That's not much help." Yusuke explained.

"Yusuke, fighting people controlled by the insect," she started hitting the demon that was on the ground as he started to stand up. "takes time, That's why you need to get the whistle." Boton finished.

"Ok, we're trying. But this castle is kinda rough." Yusuke stated.

"Well of course it is. No one has ever survived before." Boton said hanging up. After Yusuke hang up and we began walking down the hall again. Yusuke seemed to be deep in thought.

"Kurama." Yusuke said after a little while. "What do you know about these four saint people?" he asked. "Boton pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows, and I didn't get to ask her." Yusuke stated as he stopped walking. The rest of us stopped as well.

"She wouldn't have told you much I'm afraid. Even since the barrier wall was raised around this city spirit world intelligence nearly forgot this place existed." Kurama explained.

"What do you know?" Kuwabara asked.

"Lets just say, when you see their bodies, you may be very surprised." Kurama finished.

"Terrified." A low demonic voice came. We looked around but saw no one. "Isn't that who right it?" the voice said again.

"Hey, who said that?" Kuwabara asked trying to hide his fear. The voice laughed evilly.

"There is a door behind you, please, take it." The voice said as a door appeared behind us. Yusuke and Kuwabara pushed the door open.

"Ladies first." Yusuke said.

"Oh, aren't you sweet." You said sarcastically as you walked into the room. Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara fallowed after you. As you looked around you noticed that the entire room was made of stone. In the far end of the room was a stair case. Yusuke picked up a torch that was on one of the many pillars in the room and threw it on the floor a little ways in front of all of us. A shadow appeared. The five of us looked to see to whom the shadow belonged too. The shadow belonged to a demon made entirely of rock. The demons eyes seemed to glow gold or yellow.

"Welcome trespassers." Said the demon.

"Ok, I'm surprised." Kuwabara said, again trying to hide his fear.

"I am Genbu of the four saint beasts. Do you have any requests before you die?" the demon known as Genbu asked.

"Yeah, tell me how a beast is a saint cause I'm lost." Yusuke said.

"This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower." The demon Genbu started. We all looked towards the stairwell in the far end of the room. The stairwell was behind Genbu. "You can either defeat me and go up on your own or be dragged their once you've stopped breathing." Genbu said smashing his rock hard tail against the floor in front of him. "Why don't you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won't feel lonely." he suggested.

"He's a rock Urameshi! How are we suppose to fight against a talking rock?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

'For once I agree with Kuwabara. How the hell do fight a talking rock? It's a rock.' You thought to yourself as Kurama stepped forward.

"I will fight him." Kurama said.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked.

"It would be ill-advised for all of us to fight without first knowing his power." Kurama stated. "Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission now can I?" Kurama finished looking back at Hiei. Kurama then turned back towards Genbu and started to walk towards him.

"You want to die one by one? I can do that too." Genbu said.

"Hey, would it be better to try and lore him back down to that drop down ceiling or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Obviously you are under estimating Kurama. Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? It was to avoid fighting him myself." Hiei stated "Watch, he is more cut-throat in battle then I am and unbelievably precise." Hiei said watching as Kurama walked up to the demon; Genbu. Yusuke turned away from Hiei and back to Kurama.

"I don't know guys. He's still a talking rock." Kuwabara said bighting his index finger.

"Sir, the first move is yours." Kurama said to Genbu. Genbu nor Kurama moved. Suddenly Yusuke gasped.

"What is it Yusuke?" you asked looking at Yusuke questionably.

"Hey, stone mans doing something freaky with his tail!" Yusuke yelled to Kurama. Yusuke had also pointed to how Genbu's tail was merging with the ground below him. Kurama quickly turned around upon hearing this. Genbu's tail had serficed from the ground behind Kurama. He tried to dodge but got hit across the stomach.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called.

"Thanks for my body's structure; I can become one with any type of rock." Genbu explained laughing evilly. "With a little rearranging I can make any stone my tail." He continued.

"Yeah, we're in trouble." Kuwabara said.

"And since this hole chamber is made of stone I have you surrounded. There's no where to run!" Genbu yelled. Kurama stood up from his kneeling position on the floor. Kurama's stomach was bleeding. He looked like he was in pain as he held his stomach with his right arm.

"Oh, man, now he's wounded." Yusuke said as Kuwabara was bighting his finger nails.

"Maybe we should help." Kuwabara suggested.

"No need. I've been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again." Kurama said.

"Ha! Wait until you see the full state of my power. Then you won't be so confident." Genbu said confidently.

'He thinks WAY too highly of himself.' You thought with a mental sweat drop. Suddenly Genbu started submerging into the ground beneath him.

"He's going to put himself into the floor." Yusuke stated as he watched Genbu disappear.

"Do something Kurama!" Kuwabara called nervously. When Genbu was complete submerged within the rock everything became quiet. As if listening for something that you knew you would not hear. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around nervously. Yusuke growled.

"Now he could be any where." Yusuke stated.

"I can't even sense Genbu's energy." Kuwabara informed us. Kurama never moved. Suddenly Kurama's eyes grew wide and he started to turn around as Genbu appeared behind him.

"Same old trick." Kurama muttered under his breath as he dodged Genbu's punch. As Kurama dodged Genbu's tail came up behind Kurama again.

"Watch for his tail!" Yusuke screamed.

"He's getting attacked from both sides!" Kuwabara stated. As Genbu attacked Kurama from the front and his tail attacked Kurama from the back. Genbu tried to punch Kurama again as his tail tried to take a swipe at him while Kurama dodged the punch. Kurama had successfully dodged both Genbu and his tail and landed safely on the floor. When Kurama looked up again Genbu had already submerged himself into the floor again.

"Where'd that freak go now?" Kuwabara asked looking around. Kurama gasped again and jumped away from where he was kneeling just as Genbu came out of the floor and tried to grab Kurama. When Genbu missed he sent his tail after Kurama. Kurama easily dodged.

'Kurama must be using his excellent sense of smell to track Genbu.' You thought.

After the attack Genbu submerged himself within the floor again. We could hear Genbu's laugh even after he had submerged himself within the flooring.

"You'll never defeat me by just running away." Genbu said laughing.

'Kurama is not running. He is watching, memorizing. He is learning your way of attacking, Genbu.' You thought knowingly.

"Yes, Genbu, I believe your right." Kurama said smiling.

'Kurama is planning something.' You thought as you watched Kurama carefully. Kurama suddenly pulled a rose out from his hair.

"Wha? A flower?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Now that's weird. If he's trying to win the beast over I don't think that's such a good idea." Kuwabara said. Hiei laughed.

"It's no ordinary flower." Said Kurama as all the petals started to come off and float around him. Kurama stood up. "Rose Whip!" he said as the rose turned into a whip.

"Well, everything's coming up roses." Said Yusuke.

"It smells girly. I don't think I like it." Kuwabara stated,

"Excuse me. Do I smell like a fuckn' rose to you?" you asked with a vain popping out of your head.

"Um, well, uh, no. I just meant –" Kuwabara started but you cut him off.

"Save it!" you said angrily punching Kuwabara in the back of the head. Genbu began to laugh again.

"You still don't understand your problem." Genbu started. "What good will that do if you can't tell where I am?" he noted.

"Yes, not being able to find you is a problem." Kurama said smiling. Genbu groaned.

"You just can't be scared can you?" Genbu asked flatly. "Well, I'll soon change that." he finished. Kurama suddenly jumped up.

"Found you." Kurama said as Genbu emerged from the ceiling. Kurama whipped Genbu with his rose whip.

"It's over. The thorns on Kurama's whip can cut through any substance, including solid stone." Hiei explained with a smirk.

"Rose whip lash!" Kurama said as he whipped Genbu multiple times from multiple angles. Genbu's body fell apart. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

"How did you find me?" the severed head of Genbu asked.

"Your smell, after filling the room with the rose's sweet aroma your putrid odor was easy for me to find." Kurama explained. Genbu went silent. It looked as if he was dead as he lied there in a million pieces. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran u to Kurama while Hiei and you walked up to him.

"Well, that's not fair. Why is it that none of my fights can end that quickly?" Yusuke asked.

"You beat him in one blow. Now that's what I call a win." Kuwabara said.

"You idiots, it only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought, you would have died in under a minute." Hiei said.

'Hiei must really have a lot of respect for Kurama. Hiei is always speaking highly of Kurama.' You thought.

"Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in?" Kuwabara asked making a fist.

"Hn." Hiei said.

"Listen, I just happen to place third in master Genkai's fighting tournament. The only ones to beat me were yusuke and an evil monster." Kuwabara explained proudly.

"What's your point?" Hiei asked not really caring.

"You little -" Kuwabara started as he grabbed the front of Hiei's cloak.

"Children!" Yusuke started. "Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?" Kuwabara let go of Hiei.

"Ok. Fine, but he started it." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Ok, I guess now we go up the stairs." Yusuke said looking towards you and Kurama. The two of you nodded as Yusuke headed for the stairs. Kurama suddenly gasped.

"What is it, Kurama?" you asked.

"It seems my fight is not over." Kurama answered. Yusuke looked at Kurama. We all then looked at Genbu who was putting himself back together again. Genbu laughed.

"Um guys, I think he's...uh...Putting himself back to...uh...together." Kuwabara stuttered.

"You can disassemble me all you like, I'll come back together every time. Actually it makes for a very nice attack." Genbu said as his hands, arms, and head came off and headed for Kurama.

"Rose whip lash!" Kurama said cutting up Genbu's arms, hands, and his head. All the piece broke into nothing but pebbles as the were hit.

"Right in the head. Let's see him come back now." Yusuke said triumphantly. Genbu laughed again as he put himself back together.

"Want to try again?" Genbu asked.

"Ok, that was luck." Yusuke said.

"Let end this. How'd you like to be stoned to death?" Genbu asked putting his arms out as all of his body parts went flying at Kurama. Kurama was able to dodge but while doing so he noticed a glowing red stone that was in the middle of all the other rocks. When all the stones and rocks had gone past Kurama they turned around and came back at him.

"Kurama!" Yusuke called. Kurama saw the red stone again and obviously knowing what would happen he stood in the middle of all the flying rocks. He whipped as many of the rock as he good. But was still hit but many of them as they went by. "What the hells he doing? He's going to get killed." Yusuke said worriedly as Kurama was hit full force by the stones and rocks. But luckily for Kurama, it was not in vain. He had successfully gotten that glowing red stone as it went by.

"You're not even fighting back now. Those blows must have made you insane." Genbu said as he put himself back together. Kurama chuckled upon seeing what Genbu looked like without the red stone. "Yes, now I'm sure of it. Now you're laughing at nothing." Genbu said not realizing what he himself looked like without that glowing red rock. "Wha? Hey wait, how did you get on the ceiling?" Genbu asked very much confused. "Uh, what's wrong?" Yusuke and Kuwabara busted out laughing at the was Genbu now looked.

Genbu's head was upside down and in between his legs; his tail was coming out from his side, etc. Even you couldn't hold it all in. You let out a small chuckle.

"I've heard of brass balls before, but come on!" yusuke said laughing so hard he was crying.

"Yeah, I'd like to see him use the toilet!" Kuwabara stated laughing just as hard as Yusuke.

"What did you do to me?" Genbu asked.

"I took this." Kurama said showing Genbu the glowing red rock he had taken.

"Uh, what's that?" asked Genbu as he looked at the glowing rock.

"I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body including the process of putting you back together." Kurama explained.

"Uh, but," Genbu started

"It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find." Kurama said.

"You can't do this, give it back to me!" Genbu said. Kurama then threw the rock up into the air. "Give it back!!" Genbu yelled one last time.

"Fair well." Kurama said as he cut the rock in two. A bright yellow gold light came from Genbu as he turned into nothing but pebbles on the ground.

"I don't think he liked that." Kuwabara said,

"Good work, Kurama." Yusuke said turning to look at Kurama as he fell to his knees hold his stomach. "Are you ok?" Yusuke asked as him and Kuwabara ran over to him.

"If Kurama is injured then we're going to have some problems." Hiei said as he walked up. You were fallowing right behind him.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke." Kurama said looking up at Yusuke.

"Na, you've earned yourself a break anyways." Yusuke explained.

"Yeah, I'll handle the next one." Kuwabara said.

"Kurama won't make it to long if he bleeds to death you idiots." You said irritated.

"What? Is it that bad?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, do you not see the blood around the room? Genbu doesn't bleed seeing as how he is a rock, so the only owner it could belong to is Kurama." You explained with your piss off attitude.

"So what do we do? Kurama can't die!" Yusuke said worriedly.

"Oh, calm down. Don't get your boxers in a bunch. I can fix him." You said kneeling down next to Kurama.


	5. Chapter 4  Ree's Hidden Emotions

Chapter 4

Ree's Hidden Emotions

Kurama's POV

"Please move your arm, Kurama." Ree said so quietly that only Hiei and I could hear. The way she said it was without her normal attitude. Her voice was sweet, and caring, like mother with a young child. I moved my arm and put my knee down.

"I'm ok really." I said trying to reassure her.

"If you were ok, then I wouldn't be doing this." She said still without her normal attitude. She looked up at me, the look in her eyes told me that she care and weather I liked it or not she was going to help.

'Her eyes, they are nothing like they normally are. Normally Ree's eyes are cold and distant without care or remorse for anything. But now...Her eyes are filled with care and worry. Her voice is different as well. It is calm and soothing. Like an angels.' I thought watching as she healed my wound.

When she was finished healing my wound she stood up and her eyes quickly went back to normal. Back to cold and distant, eyes that pushed so many people away. It was like she didn't want people to get to close to her. It was as if she was trying to push people away. If only I knew why. I fallowed Yusuke, Kuwabara, Ree, and Hiei up the stairs.

Your POV

You all had been walking down a hall but stopped at a window for a slight rest. You were currently sitting on the window sill. No one had noticed your slightly black and blue wrist. Unknown to then you had hurt it pretty bad during the gate of betrayal and couldn't use it in a fight any time soon. Hiei was saying that even though Kurama's wounds were healed that he still shouldn't fight anymore during this mission.

"We only have four fighters left and one of them is worthless." Hiei was saying.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself short stuff." Kuwabara said.

"Maybe I'm going out on a limb here, but I think he meant you." Yusuke said.

"Is that so? Then maybe I should show you something." Kuwabara said turning around to face us all again. "What do you think I was doing over the last six months while you were off training with Genkai, letting you get better then me? No way!" Kuwabara stated putting his hand in front of him. His hand started to glow a whitish yellow. "Spirit sword!" Kuwabara yelled the light around his hand turning into a sword. Then he started to show off with his sword.

"Hey, watch it!" Yusuke yelled backing up when Kuwabara pointed his spirit sword at him. Kuwabara pulled it back and held it up in front of him.

"You see what I've learned Urameshi. I don't have to use the tip of that wooden sword to make it work anymore. It's just my pure energy and I bet it can kick the crap out of your spirit gun." Kuwabara said happily.

"That depends on what finger I use." Yusuke said putting up his middle finger.

"Well, as it turns out he's only partially worthless." Hiei corrected.

"Ok, wanna die?" asked Kuwabara angrily. Hiei smirked.

"I dare you." Said Hiei.

"Hey!" Yusuke said putting a hand in front of Kuwabara.

"Yeah, yeah, let him live. I'm sure he'll be saying sorry after he sees what else I can do." Kuwabara said annoyed while pointing his sword at Hiei. "Sword get long!" Kuwabara called as his sword suddenly got longer.

"Wow, it even comes with a spear attachment." Said Yusuke sarcastically, Kuwabara laughed.

"I can make it any size I want it to be." Kuwabara stated happily while making his sword disappear again. "I know when Genbu showed up I got a little - what's the word – freaked, but that's not gonna happen from now on my friends because Kuwabara's got the good stuff." Kuwabara explained highly. Suddenly Kuwabara fell backwards and onto the floor. Yusuke ran up and looked at him. "Don't worry guys; it's just sometimes the sword makes me a little dizzy."

"Your not making us look good." Yusuke told Kuwabara angrily. Just then Yusuke communication mirror began to ring. Yusuke stood up and reached into his pocket and took it out. He opened the compact to see a very stressed looking Boton.

"Yusuke, you've got to hurry." She started but stopped and turned around.

"What's the matter, Boton?" Yusuke asked worriedly as he watched her kill three more Makai insects.

"Listen Yusuke, I think the saint beasts have launched another wave of insects. I found a whole batch by an elementary school." She explained nervously.

"They're taking over kids now?" Yusuke asked.

"That's right."

"I thought you said that these insects only liked to take over the minds of depressed people."

"That's because depressed people are more easily influenced. The same is also true for children. But if the bugs get into them, I'm afraid -" she stopped and looked up. She fell back screaming as another Makai controlled person came up to her.

"Ok, you're afraid, I get it, now finish your sentence." Yusuke said to her.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, but I'm being chased now." She said back.

"You're being chased? By whom?" he asked as Kuwabara went up to stand by Yusuke.

"By another guy under the control of the Makai insects, and this one looks especially unfriendly." She said as she ran.

"Just keep running!" Yusuke yelled.

"I've knocked out all the other victims by sneaking up on them." She said leaning against a door. Suddenly someone punched a hole through the door and Boton dropped the compact.

"Well, can't you call for help or something?"

"Or run away!" Kuwabara butted in. By this time Kurama was watching Boton on the compact too.

"Hey Boton? Boton!" you stated after she dropped the compact and they couldn't see what was happening. Boton sighed as she picked up the compact. "Oh, wow, you got him."

"Well, I'm not making a career out of this. You go and find that whistle before I have to fight this entire city." She answered.

"Right." Yusuke answered back. There was suddenly a giant roar that shook the entire floor and walls. You screamed as you began to fall out the window.

Hiei's POV

We all heard Ree scream and quickly turned to her to see her start to fall out the window.

"Ree!" Yusuke yelled. I quickly ran over to her and grabbed onto her waist before she could fall complete out the window. There was the roar again and the ceiling began to break. I pulled Ree up and against my chest so that she could fall again. She held onto my cloak tightly. The roaring continued and pieces of the ceiling began to fall.

"Come on!" Yusuke said running the rest of the way down the hall with Kuwabara, and Kurama fallowing. I picked Ree up bridal style and ran the rest of the way down the hall as well. The end of the hall led to a flight of stairs which we all took. Ree was still holding onto me as I carried her. When we reached the top of the stair case we were outside. Byakko was standing on a pillar in front of the next flight of stairs that we had to take. I heard Ree whisper 'thank you' in my ear as I gently put her down. I didn't say anything back, but I noticed the look in her eyes, and the way she spoke. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard anything that Byakko had said or done.

'Her eyes, they weren't cold or distant like they normally are. Why? Those eyes looked like they could belong to a completely different person. Her voice it was hers, I think. But it was different. It was sweet, and caring. It sounded like those things humans call Angels.' I thought carefully looking at Ree. She had gone back to her normal self only seconds after I had put her down. When I finally started to pay attention again, I noticed that now there was a small walk way where the large floor had been. The small walk way led up to a bigger area and to Byakko. Kuwabara was saying how he was going to fight the white tiger.

"Monster thinks he's so tough." Kuwabara stated.

"Kuwabara –" Yusuke began but was cut off by Kuwabara pushing him.

"Step off." He said.

"Damn it." Yusuke mumbled mostly to himself.

"You really think you can beat him?" I asked.

"Well, of course, half pint. In fact I'm not scared at all." Kuwabara answered.

"So, I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness." Yusuke pointed out.

"Leave me alone, Urameshi. I'm just scared of heights." Kuwabara lied.

"This isn't the time to pretend you're tough." Yusuke informed him.

"Come on, Kuwabara. Just let me fight." Ree said.

"No way!" he answered.

"Fine, if you loose I'm taking over. You got that?" she stated angrily.

"Sure! But just so you know, I'm not gonna loose!" he said back to her over confidently then began walked towards Byakko.

"You, you don't believe you can over power me with just one human do you?" Byakko asked angrily.

"Let's fight Byakko monster!" Kuwabara called. Byakko growled but after a few seconds busted out laughing.

"Oh, please, I can't stay angry if you make me laugh." Byakko exclaimed between laughs.

"I'm serious! Come down here so I can knock your lights out." Kuwabara said punching his hand.

"Stop it. I can beat you with nothing but the little hairs on my main." Byakko stated.

"Oh, really?" Kuwabara said as Byakko yanked out four pieces of hair from his main and blew on them while letting them go. There was a bright light and four green monsters fell from where the light slowly disappeared. All four of the monsters landed in front of Kuwabara.

"These beasts are a small part of myself. Like me they are hungry. And you are the perfect meat. They don't like sharing either so you may be in the middle of a little tug-of-war." Byakko explained as the four beasts attacked Kuwabara. Kuwabara got four large deep gashes on his chest by one of the four beasts. He fell to the ground.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled as Kuwabara stood up.

"That was a freebie." Kuwabara said making his spirit sword. "Spirit sword!"

"Ahh, so you can use your spirit energy as a weapon." Byakko said mostly to himself. "Very impressive, but I'm afraid it won't aid in your survival for very long!" Byakko yelled as his monsters came at Kuwabara again.

Your POV

You watched as Kuwabara blocked the monsters attacks with his sword. It was almost like the same seen was playing over and over again as you watched. Kuwabara kept blocking and trying to cut the monsters with his spirit sword, the monsters would keep attacking him and keep dodging all of his attacks, etc. Kuwabara would once in a while try to face them head on and would end up getting hurt.

"He has no strategy; he swings his sword with the grace of a fly swatter. That's no way to survive." Hiei complemented as we all watched Kuwabara fighting for his life.

"Kuwabara! Let me take them instead! I know you want to fight this one, but there's way too many to swing a sword at! My shot-gun blast just makes more sense ok? Come on, Kuwabara! Please!" Yusuke yelled beggingly as we watched Kuwabara get cuts and gashes all over his body from the way those monsters kept coming at him. Those monsters were relentless. It's as if they never tire out.

'Yusuke. Kuwabara. I never realized until now how much Yusuke cares about Kuwabara. No matter how much Yusuke hates to admit it it's so obvious.' You thought.

"If you're going to take the time to switch you all might as well fight me at once. After all, nothing gives me more pleasure then a big group kill." Byakko laughed.

"Ok, Kuwabara, I don't care if you retreat or not, I'm coming in to help!" Yusuke yelled and started towards Kuwabara. You grabbed yusuke arm. He quickly turned around and looked at you angrily. "What, Ree?"

Yusuke's POV

"You must let Kuwabara do this alone." Ree told me. Her voice was different and the look in her eyes was caring. Her eyes showed worry and caring, unlike they normally do. Her voice sounded sweet and demanding completely different then usual.

'What's going on? Am I imagining things? This can't really be Ree can it? Her voice sounds exactly like it did that night when Boton said that we had to go and find her. When she was singing at that club and I couldn't believe it was her. Kuwabara had said she had the voice of an angel. I'm starting to think he's right. But this can't be Ree. Can it? Ree's cold and distant. She's...Not...Like this...Is she?' I questioned myself. I was lost and confused. This wasn't anything like the Ree I knew. But then again, I didn't really know much about Ree either way.

I nodded unable to tell her no and she let go of my arm. Her eyes quickly went back to there cold, distant look, and she continued to watch Kuwabara as if nothing had happened.

'Could she have a split personality? Or did I just imagine that?' I asked myself turning back towards Kuwabara's battle.

Your POV

"He's right!" Kuwabara suddenly yelled and started running towards you all.

"There, you see, in the end the fool runs away." Hiei said.

"He won't make it." Kurama said sadly.

"Don't worry; I'll go as soon as he screams for help." Yusuke said. Byakko laughed as he watched Kuwabara flee.

"You know you can't escape." He said. Kuwabara suddenly stopped in his steps and turned around.

"Who in the world said anything about escaping?" Kuwabara asked. The monsters that were fallowing Kuwabara stopped also. "Sword get longer!" he screamed as his sword got longer. The sword went through all the monsters linking them all together. "It's true, I couldn't win by swinging my sword, but I could win by stabbing it once I got all four of these suckers lined up." He laughed.

"Nice one, Kuwabara." Yusuke complemented.

"Yes, he actually did something clever." Hiei agreed.

"Watch it Hiei." Kuwabara said darkly. "No use getting jealous just cause I'm good." he finished smiling.

"But what are you gonna do no?" Yusuke asked pointing to the monsters that were stuck on Kuwabara's sword.

"Um, I don't know." Kuwabara answered. Byakko laughed.

"Those monsters are still a part of me and even though they're chained up doesn't mean they can't chase you down. They just need more energy!" Byakko yelled as the beasts became stronger. Kuwabara started running towards you all while still holding his swords so the monsters were coming with him. Kuwabara started running around the staircase door that you had come out of.

"Do you think he knows it's a circle?" Hiei asked as you watched Kuwabara run around the pillar. When Kuwabara reached a point sometime around he linked the two ends of his sword together so that the monsters couldn't go anywhere.

"You just twist and seal." Kuwabara said smiling.

"I don't believe this." Byakko mumbled.

"That's a little move I like to call the spirit sword monster beast doughnut." Kuwabara stated as we stared at the monsters. Hiei sighed.

"Idiot." Said Hiei.

"Agreed." You said.

"I think monster beast doughnut is a perfect name." Kurama said.

"Excuse me sir, I don't like this one, you got chocolate with sprinkles?" Yusuke said to Byakko. Byakko growled angrily.

"My own pray mocks me, I will not tolerate that." Byakko growled.

"You best get ready to tolerate a lot more, you poor excuse for a cat." Kuwabara insulted.

"My own pray, I can not allow this disgrace to continue." Byakko growled out then yelled. A bolt of lightning hit the pillar where Kuwabara had chained together the four monsters. The five of you watched at the pillar was reduced to just about nothing.

"Tare up the castle as much as you want that doesn't change the fact that you monsters are beat and you're about to be next." Kuwabara said confidently as he walked up to where Byakko was.

"Stupid human, I'm the white tiger Byakko, one of the four saint beasts, and the greatest predator who ever lived." Byakko informed us.

"Yeah, yeah, I think you said that already, and I'm Kuwabara, so let's go!" Kuwabara called. Byakko jumped down from the pillar he was on and landed in front of Kuwabara. Byakko was growling none stop now.

"What are the odds Kuwabara starts calling for him mommy?" Yusuke asked.

"Ha! I can smell your fear. Clearly your body knows something your brain does not." Byakko said.

"What's that?" Kuwabara asked

"If your swords your most powerful weapon then you can not hurt me. To tell you the trueth you'd be better off attacking me with your little finger nails." Byakko answered.

"Well, I'm sorry if I don't believe you!" Kuwabara said as he charged at Byakko with his sword in front of him. Kuwabara cut right through Byakko. He didn't even try to dodge. You all looked at where Byakko had been cut, there was no mark. "How's that?" he asked. Byakko pulled back his fist and tried to throw a punch at Kuwabara, but he dodged by jumping backwards. Kuwabara tried to cut Byakko again but it still didn't do anything.

"Ok, maybe the tiger will be calling home." Yusuke said.

"Something's wrong." Kurama pointed out.

"Yes." Hiei said back agreeing.

"What do they mean?" Yusuke asked you.

"Try looking closely at the two fighters." You started. Yusuke did. "Judging from the attacks Kuwabara's obviously had the upper hand but by the looks of them it's as if Kuwabara's taking all the blows." You explained never taking your eyes off of the fight. Kuwabara look extremely tired while Byakko looked fine. Kuwabara was panting heavily.

"Could it be?" Hiei started. Yusuke gasped.

"Byakko's size, it's increasing." Kurama said. "Now I see, look own at Kuwabara's spirit sword." Kurama told us.

"What the?" Kuwabara asked looking at his own sword. It was small. It was even too small to be a dagger.

"It's getting smaller." Yusuke said.

"Exactly." You said.

"He's stealing Kuwabara's energy." Kurama said. Kuwabara gasped while Byakko began to laugh.

"You finally caught me." He said. "I've been feeding off of every slash of your sword." He continued as Kuwabara took a few steps back then made his spirit sword bigger again but then falling to his knees. After a minute Kuwabara stood back up.

"Kuwabara! Are you crazy? Hit him again and he'll just get bigger! Kuwabara! Don't be stupid!" Yusuke yelled but Kuwabara ignored him.

'Stubborn as always.' You thought with a sigh.

"Leave me alone Urameshi nothings going to make me stop fighting now!" Kuwabara said charging at Byakko with his spirit sword yet again.

'He's either a complete fool, or he knows something that we do not.' You thought watching as Kuwabara was literally giving his energy to Byakko.


	6. Chapter 5  Ree's Fight

Chapter 5

Ree's Fight

Your POV

"I'm never gonna give up on this fight." Kuwabara started. He was breathing hard and Byakko was just getting bigger. Kuwabara's spirit sword was barely big enough to be a dagger now. He was almost completely out of spirit energy. "No matter how big you get." He said as Byakko took a step towards him.

"So, are you sure?" Yusuke asked. Kurama gasped.

"Positive. Kuwabara is helping him." He answered.

"This doesn't make any sense." Kuwabara stated looking at his sword that was barely big enough to be a dagger. Byakko laughed.

"Why is it so hard to understand, human? Your weapon is made of pure energy and it's feeding my spirits apatite like a fresh slab of red meat. Unless you want to keep making me bigger and stronger then I suggest you throw down your sword." Byakko said.

"No way." Kuwabara said confidently while making his sword full sized again.

'What a fool.' You thought watching Kuwabara.

"So, this is your plan, to feed me?" Byakko asked sarcastically.

"That's right." Kuwabara answered charging at Byakko with his sword again.

"Let's go!" Byakko said going after Kuwabara. Kuwabara stabbed his sword into Byakko's mouth when he roared.

"All right." Yusuke said.

"This may...Not be good." Kurama said watching the battle. Byakko started sucking up Kuwabara's spirit energy.

"No, he can't." Kuwabara said not wanting to face the fact that Byakko was taking his spirit energy.

"Just let go." Yusuke said to no one in particular. A few moments later Kuwabara's spirit sword was completely gone. Byakko had taken all of his spirit energy. Kuwabara fell to the ground. Byakko laughed as Kuwabara tried to stand up.

"Thanks." Byakko said rubbing his stomach. "You had more spirit energy on your bones then I thought. Eating all of it nearly got me full." He said as Kuwabara sat up.

"I'm not done yet." Kuwabara said trying to make his sword and stand up.

"Oh, man. This looks bad. It looks like his spirit sword had a down size." Yusuke said.

"I dare you to come closer." Kuwabara said holding up his spirit sword which was more like a spirit dagger.

"Ha! You can't even stand up anymore. You are nothing but a wounded animal." Byakko said lifting up his huge foot and kicking Kuwabara. Kuwabara flow through the air and landed a few feet away from the edge of the ground. If he went too much further he would fall of and onto the trees far below. "Crushing you will be the perfect exercise after my giant meal." Byakko stated walking up to where Kuwabara lay on the ground. "As soon as there's room in my stomach that's where you'll go!" he said laughing.

"I'm not so sure I can crack jokes about this. Kuwabara's really gonna get killed now." Yusuke stated his eyes never leaving Kuwabara.

"No, there is a way." Kurama stepped in still watching the fight.

"Well then say it." Yusuke said looking at Kurama.

"Byakko's body stopped expanding half way through that attack. That indicates vulnerability." Kurama explained.

"So you mean he has a weakness."

"Don't get the boys hopes up, Kurama." Hiei butted in.

"I am simply saying there is a chance."

"Yes Kurama, maybe if you were the one fighting. But that fool will never be able to see it." Hiei retorted as Byakko picked Kuwabara up by the front of his shirt.

"You once said you wanted to die." Byakko started while punching Kuwabara and letting him go so that he could fly and crash into the ground. Kuwabara tried to get up.

"Darn." Kuwabara said sitting up again panting.

"You told your puny human friend that you'd never stop fighting until I came down here and killed you myself, remember?" Byakko asked walking up to Kuwabara again. "In the end you'll get exactly what you asked for. Remember that when I claw you into shreds."

"No, it turns out I have something else on my mind." Kuwabara said making his spirit sword again.

'What is he thinking? Has he realized how to defeat Byakko?' you thought curiously.

"Don't be worried. I'm quick to the kill!" Byakko yelled getting ready to bring his claws down on Kuwabara. Kuwabara quickly stood up and charged at him with his full sized spirit sword in hand. Byakko grabbed Kuwabara's sword but Kuwabara was able to get it out of Byakko's grasp. Kuwabara stepped to the side and put more sprit energy into his sword and charged at Byakko again with his spirit sword in front of him. Kuwabara stabbed Byakko in his stomach. Spirit energy was spilling out of Byakko where the sword pierced.

"Wait Kuwabara, don't be stupid! Kurama says there's still a way to beat him!" Yusuke yelled as all of Kuwabara's energy was taken by Byakko. Kuwabara fell to the ground no longer having any energy to keep himself on his feet. "Kuwabara." Yusuke said upon watching this. Byakko groaned rubbing his stomach as he looked down at Kuwabara who lay motionless on the ground in front of him.

"You filled me up so much with your energy I don't think I have enough room to eat your body. Oh, well, I'll just crush you into pulp for later!" Byakko said about to kick Kuwabara. Yusuke was about ready to fire his spirit gun but Kurama stopped in.

"No wait, it is not necessary." He said stopping yusuke before he could shoot his sprit gun. Byakko stepped back groaning. His stomach started getting bigger then back over and over again. Kuwabara pushed himself up to see Byakko.

"Looks like it worked." He said chuckling. Byakko groaned again putting his hands on his stomach.

"What...Worked?" he asked as Kuwabara sat up.

"It's like my sister always says, it's not good to eat a whole bunch of food in one sitting." He answered with a smirk.

"Sister huh? That explains a lot." Yusuke said smiling.

"Why you." Byakko said walking up to Kuwabara but stopped suddenly. Byakko started to glow gold-ish yellow, he grabbed his stomach, and energy started bursting out of him going in every direction before completely engulfing Byakko. The ground under him broke and he fell to the ground below.

"Down he goes." Yusuke said triumphantly.

"The amount of sprit energy Kuwabara transferred created a force bigger then what Byakko's body could contain." Kurama explained.

"Sounds like an awful case of gas if you ask me." Yusuke said laughing.

"Quiet Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled breathing in the air around him. "I'm trying to concentrate here, ok? I have to breathe in the guys fumes it's filled with my sprit energy." Kuwabara explained.

"Actually, your energy returned automatically." Kurama said as we walked up to him.

"Oh, a well, you can never be to safe right?" Kuwabara said embarrassed.

"Hey, I don't know why you're still on the ground Kuwabara; I haven't even broken a sweat." Yusuke teased.

"Very funny, Urameshi, you're taking the next one." Kuwabara said back as yusuke communication mirror started to go off. Yusuke pulled it out and answered it.

"Yusuke this is Boton do you copy?" Boton asked.

"Sure." Yusuke answered as Kuwabara quickly stood up.

"Hey, tell her I say 'hi'." Kuwabara butts in.

"How are things in Maze Castle? Please tell me you've defeated three out of the four saint beasts by now." she begged.

"What? Are you crazy, Boton? We've barely beaten two. These guys aren't easy." Yusuke pointed out.

"I understand, Yusuke. But that's not fast enough. The city is loosing its grip. The mayor declared a riot alert thinking these people are just insane. So far the police detained most of those people taken over by the Makai. But it won't be long before the police are infected as well.

"Ok, I get it." Yusuke said annoyed.

"I hope you do, Yusuke, I really do." Boton said as another person controlled by the Makai insects attacked her. She jumped out of the way before the man could grab her though. She pulled out bug spray and spayed the man in the eyes then she spun around and kicked him in the face. The man fell to the ground and she looked back at the communication mirror again. "Sorry about that, boys. As you can see I'm busy here too." She said hanging up. Kuwabara grabbed the mirror.

"See ya later, Boton." He said smiling.

"She hung up. Stupid. You can't be too injured if you're still flirting." Yusuke said taking back the compact.

"Shut up." Kuwabara said.

"Well, shall we go?" Kurama asked with a smile. Suddenly we heard Byakko's roar again. We all looked around to see where exactly it was coming from.

"Don't tell me..." Yusuke started. Kurama gasped.

"He's alive." He said as the flooring began to break from under us. "Hurry, it's collapsing." He said and we all began to run into the passage to the staircase behind the pillar Byakko had been standing on just in time before the flooring collapsed and fell down to the trees below. We all heard Byakko laugh from further up the staircase.

"So human, you've proven to be quite a worthy pray." Byakko said.

"Hey, aren't you dead yet?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ha! Very much alive. So much that I'm inviting you into my lair; my room of hell." He answered.

"What if we say no?" Kurama asked. Byakko laughed at the question.

"You don't want to say no." he answered.

"Just lead the way, Byakko. I'll go where ever you want." Kuwabara said. We walked up the staircase. When we reached the told there was a door. Yusuke and Kuwabara opened it. On the other side was a cave like passage was. Heat rushed at us as we opened the door.

"Oh, that's just great. Now we're walking into a preheated oven." Yusuke joked.

"Who cares, as long as it leads to Byakko." Kuwabara said seriously.

"Ok, you go first." Yusuke suggested.

"Come on." Kurama said and started walking into the cave with the rest of us fallowing. When we reached the end of the cave we were in an open room with rock pillars everywhere. Under the rock pillars was molten lava.

"Give me a break." Yusuke said taking a step back away from the lava. "Ha, ha, guess room of hell wasn't just a clever name." He joked. "That's..." he started.

"Lava." Kuwabara finished ripping off a piece of his shirt sleeve and throwing it into the lava. The small piece of clothe never even touched the lava before it turned into nothing but a small puff of smoke.

"Wow." Yusuke said upon seeing that.

"We better not fall into that, guys." Kuwabara said.

"A fine view isn't it?" Byakko asked. We all look towards him. He was stand on one of the pillars in the lava. "This is my private chamber. I come here to 'play'." He said laughing evilly with his arms crossed.

"No way, he's back to normal." Kuwabara said taken back.

"Monster, you piss me off." Yusuke said angrily.

"As you have already discovered, this room is filled with lava that will melt anything it touches. So, does anyone have the courage to come and challenge me?" Byakko asked with an evil smirk.

Kurama's POV

Ree stepped forward. Her face showed no emotion and neither did her eyes. She put her right hand out behind her as if holding something. Then her scythe appeared in her hand, the top end facing the ground ad the bottom end facing up.

"You bet I do circus freak! You think you got so much power?" Yusuke yelled not noticing Ree had stepped up. Kuwabara put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Hey, leave him to me, Urameshi." Kuwabara said confidently.

"Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"No, I will be fighting." Ree stepped in, her voice cold and distant. She never took her eyes off of Byakko.

"What? No way! I'm fighting him!" Kuwabara yelled angrily.

"Have you forgotten?" she started turning her cold, distant gaze upon Kuwabara. "We agreed that if you lost I would fight." He said coldly. I could tell she was angry though she tried not to let it show.

"But...It's my fight!" Kuwabara argued.

"No. You had your chance. Now, it is my turn. If you don't like it then shoot me." She said angrily. Kuwabara took a step back.

"Let the human girl come. She must be dying to fight." Byakko stated. Ree smirked taking a step forward and gracefully jumping onto the nearest pillar.

Hiei's POV

'Does she really intend to fight? Well, at least she has an actual weapon instead of one made purely out of spirit energy.' I thought watching Ree gracefully jump onto a pillar in the lava.

"Shall we begin?" she asked with a smirk. Her voice was different. It was filled with...Blood lust. It wasn't common for a normal human to be able to sound this way.

"Ha! Just so you know I'm planning on using a different kind of attack then I did on your puny friend." Byakko said.

"Go for it." She said her voice still filled with blood lust. Byakko began to roar while tightening his hands into fists. He was gathering his spirit energy. Then he put his hands to his throat and aimed at Ree.

"What is that?" Yusuke asked watching as spirit energy gathered in Byakko's mouth.

"Something powerful." Kurama answered.

"Very." I added as I too watched Byakko. I glanced at Ree. She seemed to not notice the amazing energy Byakko was giving off. Either that or she wasn't afraid. I looked back at Byakko just in time to see the attack. It was green and it came from his mouth. "So, it does exist." I stated out loud.

"You mustn't touch it, Ree! Get away!" Kurama yelled as she dodged.

"Yes, I know." She said calmly. We all looked at where the green ball of energy hit. The pillar she had been on had been disincarnated. Byakko laughed.

"You like it? I call it my tiger scream. Everything it touches turns into a pile of ashes." Byakko explained.

"Interesting, I'm not stupid you know. I am perfectly capable of seeing, thank you very much." Ree stated with her normal attitude.

"For years, I have heard of a fighter who could destroy molecular bonds with the vibrations of his voice. I never thought I'd meet him." I explained.

"So she can't use any spirit powers on it?" Yusuke asked.

"No, the spirit energy would cause as train reaction which would destroy her entire spirit or soul." I explained to Yusuke.

"The only thing you can do now is run." Byakko said creating another Tiger Scream. Ree quickly looked at the pillars around her clearly deciding which she should choose.

'She's planning ahead. She's seeing where the best places would be to go as quickly as she can. It's surprising; even in this kind of situation she can still remain completely calm. She doesn't even look nervous or afraid.' I thought watching her as she gracefully dodged another one for Byakko's Tigers Screams. Byakko quickly created another. He was creating them more quickly now. She kept jumping from pillar to pillar never missing a beat. I took a step forward kicking something. I looked down to see that Ree had taken off her back 4in. high heel sandals.

'What the? When did she do that? A better question; why did she do that?' I asked myself. I looked at her again. She was doing flips and jumps easily dodging each of Byakko's Tiger Screams. And from the looks of it she wasn't even breaking a sweat. I saw her eyes advert from Byakko's attacking to the places around her. She was planning ahead again, until Byakko did something different.

"Tiger Claw!" he said as three needle-like objects appeared in between his four fingers. He threw them at her. Her eyes widened for a quick second before returning to normal again. From that I knew that she hadn't planned for him to have any other attacks or that she knew he did but didn't think that he was going to use them yet. She barely dodged the new attack.

"What the?" Yusuke yelled upon seeing Byakko's new attack.

"This isn't as hard as I thought it would be." Ree said with a smirk.

"You surprise me. You keep fighting despite your frail human body." Byakko said.

"Hn, get used to it. I'm not one to give up or back down." Ree said with a smirk again.

"That's very noble, but the trueth is you've already lost. Like all the victims before you my Tiger Scream has proven to be too much." He said to her.

"Think what you wish; cause either way you're gonna think what you believe." Ree said coldly. Byakko growled angrily. He obviously didn't like the fact that she was so confident and calm. Byakko made his Tiger Scream again and fired it at Ree. She easily dodged it. Byakko kept attacking Ree with his Tiger Scream and his Tiger Claws while Ree kept dodging. I could tell by the way she was dodging and her eyes that she was up to something.

'She's doing flips and spins while she's dodging. She's making it look like she's just dodging but really she's looking around. She's planning something. Although she's trying to make it seem like she's not. She's making it look like she's just doing tricks while dodging.' I thought watching her. Her speed suddenly increased and she jumped on a pillar then quickly went back to the pillar she had just been on before doing it over again. She was moving so fast that she was leaving her image behind.

'Humans can't move that fast!' I thought. 'What or who is she?' I thought suspiciously as I watched. 'She's trying to confuse Byakko. It looks like it's working too.' I thought. Byakko kept firing where she was then she finally decided to go after him. She quickly jumped towards him and he fired at her instead of her image.

'He had tricked her into thinking that he couldn't follow her when he could. Then when she went after him he made his move. If she get's hit head on she dead.' I thought watching the battle intensely. I saw Ree's eyes get wide when she realized that he had tricked her. She tried to dodge in midair but couldn't. She got hit in the right leg. She screamed an ear piercing scream.

"Ree!" Yusuke yelled panicking. Ree barely made it to another pillar. She was lying on the pillar clearly fighting to stay conscious. I looked at her leg, it was covered in blood. Ree tried to stand up but quickly fell back down. She was biting her lower lip so hard that it to was bleeding.

"Ree! Let me take over for you! Please, Ree!" Yusuke begged.

"No!" she growled out trying to stand up again. This time she succeeded moving most of her body weight to her left leg.

"Look, see, give up. Your going to die anyways. Why die a slow and painful death when I can just kill you quickly?" Byakko asked with a laugh. Ree growled.

"Either way, you won't be living to see tomorrow. Whether I die today or not doesn't matter, as long as I take you with me. Besides, what the hell have I got to live for anyways? I have no family, no friends, nothing. The only reason I'm here is because I was asked to by Koenma and the only reason I said yes was because I had nothing better to do." Ree explained through gritted teeth. It was clear that she was in a lot of pain. Byakko growled then quickly made another Tigers Scream. Ree couldn't dodge so instead she held her scythe up in front of her with both hands. She was holding it sideways. Byakko's Tiger Scream hit and Ree screamed in pain again. We all waited till the smoke cleared to see if there was anything left of her.

'What? She's still alive? That's not possible! No human could have survived that!' I thought upon seeing her still alive. She was on her knees her scythe still held firmly out in front of her. She was sitting in a pool of her own blood. She was bleeding from her arms, legs, just below her right eye, her left cheek, the right side of her forehead, and her stomach and sides had multiple gashes. She looked like she was about to pass.

'She must have created a small barrier at the last minute. That is the only thing that could explain this.' I thought.

"Ree, please, just give up and switch places with me! Look at you; you're going to bleed to death at this rate! Please, just switch with me!" Yusuke yelled begging.

"I...Said no." She said sternly. "I...Will...N – Not." She grasped out. She was about to pass out when she suddenly started glowing. She was glowing a mixture of white and black. It kept changing from white to black. Then suddenly angel wings materialized on her back. Her left wing was white and her right wing was black.

"She's a...Angel apparition?" Kurama asked confused.

"A what?" Kuwabara asked.

"How can a demon be an angel, I'm lost?" Yusuke asked.

"An angel apparition is the rarest kind of demon. There are less then 10 in the world." Kurama began.

"But what is it?" Yusuke butted in.

"I was getting to that. An angel apparition is actually the purest yet cruelest demon alive. They say that they can be cruel and cold one minute and sweet and loving the next. That explains why she was nice earlier and distant normally." Kurama paused.

"But how can she be 'the purest yet the cruelest'?" Yusuke asked confused.

"She can be both because she is both angel and demon. Her cruel side is the more demonic side of he, while the more pure side is her more angelic side." Kurama explained. "Angel apparitions are automatically labeled as A or S class demons only because they are that strong at birth though they may not seem like it. Her being an angel apparition also explains why she is so graceful in everything she does." Kurama continued looking towards Ree again. Byakko had made another Tiger Scream and fired it at her. Ree leaned in and her eyes glowed red. The attack vanished upon hitting Ree although it did not hurt her. Ree laid her scythe down next to her and held her hands straight out in front of her. Her left hand held over the right.

"Angel Fire!" Ree yelled as a red ball of fire came from her hands and hit Byakko. Byakko fell into the lava. Ree's wings disappeared and a small, faint smile appeared on her face as she fell forward on the pillar.

"Ree!" Yusuke yelled jumping from pillar to pillar to get to her. Kurama, Kuwabara and I fallowed after him.

Yusuke's POV

Kurama looked at her broken, frail body as it bled. She was unconscious obviously. Kurama quickly wrapped up her wounds and was about to pick her up and put her on his back when Hiei took her from him. Hiei put her on his back and nobody argued against it. After that we jumped across the pillars to the exit across the room. We walked down a hall way until we made it to a flight of stairs.

'Damn, there sure are a lot of stairs in this place.' I thought as we ran up then. Hiei was still carrying Ree on his back. I was kinda surprised when he had just offered to carry her. It was kinda unlike him. We reached the top of the stairs and came to a room filled with doors.

"What? You've got to be kidding me." I said looking at all of the doors.

"Hn, it appears we have found a maze in maze Castle." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess that makes sense." I said looking at Hiei.

"We must beware; it's something of a legend. In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erected around the city, hundreds of bounty hunters came in search of the beasts, none succeeded. But the beasts never left their tower, letting anyone who made it in forfeit their lives to this maze. There are 15 doors, all but one leads to a dead end, there are no second attempts. In avoidable traps lay in the wrong passage ways, so you see a poor choice seals our fate." Kurama explained.

"Ok, Mr. Sensitive, this ones all yours." I said looking at Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked at each of the doors for a few moments. Suddenly upon laying eyes on one of the doors he gasped.

"The second door on the left." Kuwabara said.

"You heard the man, lets go." I said.

"How do we know he's not making a mistake?" Hiei asked. Kuwabara walked up to the door he had chosen.

"I'm sorry shorty, maybe it's not your thing but your just going to have to truest me on this one. I know there's something big behind that door." Kuwabara said putting his hand on the doorknob.

Hiei's POV

"...Something scary." He continued opening the door. There was a small mouse looking up at him when the door opened completely. Kuwabara screamed and backed away from the door. "I hate mice!"

"Gee Kuwabara, and that speech of yours was getting so dramatic." A girl said behind so. I turned around and looked back at Ree who I was carrying on my back.

"Ree!" Kuwabara and Yusuke said at the same time both running up to me and Ree at the same time.

"Your awake!" Kuwabara stated the obvious.

"How are you feeling?" Yusuke asked.

"Like shit in some parts and other parts like my legs I can't feel." She said. It didn't sound like her though. It did, but it didn't. Her voice was the same but it wasn't cold and distant but it wasn't sweet and kind either. It was normal; relaxed; calm. "Anyways, are we going through the happy door or not?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, let's go!" Yusuke yelled and walked through the door. The rest of us fallowed. I stayed in the back still carrying Ree. I felt her move a little and then gasp in pain as we walked down the hall.

We finally reach the end of the hall, to see two large blue double doors, with two different blue dragons on each side of the doors.

"Are we supposed to be scared?" I asked.

"I think so, but hey, what do I know? I'm not a freak." Ree answered.

"Perhaps. That is the mark of the blue dragon. And judging from the odor I'd say the beasts is inside." Kurama answered.

"Yeah, and he doesn't feel very nice." Kuwabara added. Then there was a sound coming from inside the door. After a minute the doors opened by themselves a blue mist coming out as well. Yusuke put his hands in his pockets and walked in. The rest of us fallowing. After we entered the room the doors closed themselves again.

"This fogs alive." Kurama stated.

"Must be a form of spirit energy coming from our beast's body." I suggested.

"You have done very well to come this far. But I shall no longer allow you to decrease my master." A man's voice said.

"Where's that voice coming from?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"I don't know. Come out now, dragon. This whole hide and seek thing is getting pretty lame." Yusuke stated annoyed. After Yusuke said that lightning struck a particular part in the middle of the room and there was a bright blue light. Ree ducked behind me as I held her. The mist cleared and there stood a 12 foot tall man wearing blue.

"As you request." The man said.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hiei's Fight and the Last of the Saint Beasts

Hiei's POV

"A giant!" Kuwabara said shocked.

"You may call me Seiryu. I am here now to end your lives intruders." The man said laughing.

"Well, he's no dragon, but he is ugly." Yusuke said.

"It is now wise to say such things to your executioner." Seiryu said narrowing his eyes.

"This fight is mine." I said gently laying Ree down against the wall and giving her may cloak.

Your POV

Hiei gave his cloak to you then walked up to Seiryu.

"Ah, shall you be first, Hiei?" Seiryu asked.

"Hiei seems to live by his own code with very complexes rules." You sated out loud as Hiei and Seiryu took a fighting stance. Hiei put his hand on his sword while Seiryu pulled back his fist.

"Yes, I do agree." Said Kurama as both Seiryu and Hiei powered up. "I have never seen Hiei begin a fight with such a large amount of his spirit energy." Kurama stated.

"Good, as long as he kicks some ass." Yusuke said.

"I assure you, Hiei. It is not too late to join our ranks." Seiryu said. "Bow down before my master and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you have ever tasted." He continued as he used his spirit energy to make the room below subzero temperatures.

"Is that all you have to say? There last words, you know." Hiei said with a smirk.

"Fine, so that is your choice! Then you shall meet your death with the other weaklings." Seiryu said attacking Hiei. "Ice dragon!" he called sending a punch towards Hiei but not to hit him. Ice came from Seiryu's fist and hit where Hiei once was. Turning the very ground into ice. Hiei was behind Seiryu, sword in hand. Seiryu laughed as he turned around to face Hiei.

"Oh, sorry, I had forgotten of your impressive speed. Now, let's try again!" Seiryu said attacking again. Hiei dodged again. Seiryu's attacks were made faster and Hiei continued to dodge.

Unknown Person's POV

The door behind Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama opened a small bit. Ree who was sitting next to the door hadn't noticed, she was too engrossed in the fight between Seiryu and Hiei. A purple low class demon quietly came through the door and into the room. No one seemed to notice as the demon went behind Ree and put a hand over her mouth and nose. Within a moment she had passed out. The demon picked her up bridal style and quietly left the room once again forgetting to close the door.

Yusuke's POV

You were watching Hiei quickly dodge all of Seiryu's attacks. Most of the room was covered in ice n by now.

"He's going to turn the whole room into a hockey rink." I joked.

"Not just the room." Kuwabara butted in. I looked over at him. The front of his hair was covered in ice and he was shivering. "Man, I wish I had my jacket back."

"Hiei!" Kurama said suddenly. Kuwabara and I turned back towards the fight. Hiei's left leg was covered in ice. He was able to safely land on the floor.

"Hey, he's ok." I said.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that." Kuwabara said.

"No, his leg. He won't be able to run away any more." Kurama said. Kuwabara and I looked at Hiei's leg.

"Hm, you see? No one ever escapes, only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen you can't possibly move. I suggest you start groveling." Seiryu said getting his final attack ready.

"What can he do?" I asked watching as Seiryu powered up.

"Ice Dragon!" Seiryu called sending his ice at Hiei. Hiei used his sword as a crutch to launch himself forward. Hiei was able to move from the ice attack and at Seiryu. "Now you end!" Seiryu said getting ready to do his ice dragon attack one more time. This time Seiryu got not only Hiei's left arm but his right leg too. Hiei hit the ground and some of the ice on his legs broke off. Hiei was kneeling on the ground. Seiryu turned around.

"Hiei!" I called.

"Ha! You have escaped, but you are wounded." Seiryu said. Hiei laughed at what Seiryu had said. "Why are you laughing?" he asked. Hiei stood up and turned around to face Seiryu.

"So what if your ice trick can kill your enemies." Hiei stated lifting his arm up. "It won't kill me." He finished moving his hand that had been covered in ice. The ice disappeared from not only his arm and hand but from his legs too.

"That's...Impossible. I shall give...One final blow." Seiryu stuttered as blood ran down his face.

"I don't think so." Hiei said seriously as Seiryu began to scream. Kuwabara and I gasped as Seiryu put his hands to his face screaming. Then Seiryu was gone. Hiei had killed him.

"When did he attack?" Kuwabara asked. I ran up laughing to Hiei.

"Don't feel bad Kuwabara. I couldn't see it either after the initial hit." Kurama said running up to Hiei also.

"Shorty's a lot cooler then I thought." Kuwabara said running up to Hiei as well. The ice that covered the room began to disappear and Hiei put his sword away.

"You made French fries out of that guy." I said to Hiei.

"Hiei, how many times did you cut him?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"Only 16." Hiei answered simply.

"16? Damn it, and here I could only keep track of 7 or 8." I complained.

"That's nothing meager. After the first hit I only saw flashes of light." Kurama stated.

"I couldn't even see the flashes." Kuwabara said kinda down about it.

"Man this isn't good, if you use those moves the next time we fight I'm gonna be screwed." I said putting a hand behind my head.

"Maybe." Hiei said looking at where Ree was sitting. "Where is Ree?" he asked. We all turned around to see that she wasn't there.

"Um, I don't know. I was so caught up watching your fight I wasn't really paying attention." I explained.

"Look! The door is open." Kurama pointed out.

"You guys go ahead. I'll go find Ree." Hiei said heading for the open door. Before any of us could object he was out the door and down the hall.

Your POV

You woke up in a room with only one window and a door. You walked over to the window and looked outside. You were in a tower that you couldn't even see the bottom of. You walked over to the door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Great, just great." You thought trying to create your scythe but found out that you couldn't.

Hiei's POV

You were fallowing Ree's spirit energy to a tower. You ran up the stairs killing cultivated humans as you went.

Yusuke POV

Kuwabara, Kurama and I were running up the stairs towards the last saint beasts.

'I wonder if Hiei's found Ree yet. I hope Ree's alright. If she's in trouble there's no way she'd win in a fight. Hiei. I hope you find her soon.' I thought suddenly noticing Kuwabara had stopped. Kurama stooped as well and we both looked at Kuwabara.

"What now? Got cramps?" I asked irritated.

"My hole brain just felt like an ice cube; something bads happening. I think back on Earth." Kuwabara stated looking down.

"No telling how long we've been here. The beasts have most likely organized a counter assault using the Makai." Kurama informed.

"Only one more, let's not waist time." I said getting an agreeing nod from Kurama and Kuwabara. Then we started up the stairs again.

'I just hope Keiko's all right.' I thought running up the stairs.

We had reached the top of the stairs and were now outside. We were running on a flooring that connected the rest of the castle to the main tower where we would find the last saint beast. We were coming up on another flight of stairs when my communication mirror rang. We stopped and I answered it. As usual it was Boton.

"What now?" I asked then noticed Keiko.

"Small problem." Boton answered.

"Keiko?" I asked shocked.

"I had to pick her up from school, Yusuke. It seems every infected person in the area's looking for her." Boton explained.

"What?" I asked confused.

"And I don't think they want to talk." Boton continued. "I'm almost certain they mean to kill her!" Boton said after a minute.

"Did you say kill?" I asked hoping that I misunderstood.

"So, that's what my premonition was." Kuwabara stated.

"The beasts must be using the Makai whistle to order the –" she stopped, there was a scream and then the communication mirror went black.

"Boton! Boton, are you there? Boton!" I yelled worriedly.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Kuwabara stated.

"We've got to smash that whistle as fast as we can." I said putting the communication mirror away and running towards the main tower once again. We stopped in front of the tower and looked up at it.

"Ok guys that is a spooky watch tower." Kuwabara said.

"The last beast should be on the top floor." Kurama stated.

"Then lets clime some stairs." I said taking a few steps forward. Then suddenly stopped when some green things came out of the two halls to the left and right side of the tower.

"Hey, who are those people?" Kuwabara asked taking a step back. "Whatever those guys are there sure are a lot of them. It's going to take about a year to beat them all."

"Yes, seeing out time restraints this could be a real problem. I have dealings with cultivated humans before. They do not feel pain or fear." Kurama explained.

"How twisted do you have to be to turn humans into monsters like that? I think Keiko's in some serious trouble." Kuwabara asked.

"Like hell she is!" I said angrily. "Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down. I'm blowing them all away with my shot gun." I said preparing to attack. Kurama put a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Let's use our heads." He said.

"What? You want me to head-butt them?" I asked.

"It's not wise to waist your spirit power. The more impatient we are the more mistakes we'll make." Kurama explained.

"Well how is head-butting going to help? My shot gun is the only way we're going to get past them." I continued.

"No." Kurama said.

"So you got an idea?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama just nodded.

"Set your eyes on the first tower window." Kurama explained. We all looked up. "That is your door." He continued.

"Well I'm sorry, but as it turns out I forgot to bring my pogo stick." I stated.

"Yeah, how do you expect him to jump that high?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama began to tell us what to do. Kuwabara went into position.

"You best not blow this Kuwabara!" I said as Kuwabara kneeled down.

"Don't worry, I'm like an ox." He said. "Just give me one favor ok you guys. Try not to dig in with your shoes ok?" he as Kurama jumped onto his shoulders. This was going to be hard with Hiei and Ree not here. Yusuke ran up and jumped on Kuwabara's back then onto Kurama's then made a jump for the window.

"It's going to be close." Kurama said as I grabbed onto the window sill.

"Yeah! We did it!" Kuwabara exclaimed as Kurama jumped off Kuwabara's back. I climbed in though the window and turned around to face Kuwabara and Kurama.

"Remind me to try out for the cheerleading squad." I joked. "You guys have fun with the veggie heads."

"Don't die on me! Ok?" Kuwabara said waving his fist in the air. I did a thumbs up then ran up the stairs to the last of the saint beasts.

Hiei's POV

You had finally reached the top of the tower. You went to open the door but as you thought it was locked. You pulled your sword out and cut the door up then walked into the room. Ree was sitting on the small bed. She looked up and smiled. She was wearing my cloak but for some reason I didn't care.

"Hiei!" she called. Her voice filled with relief. I walked over to her and turned around. I kneeled down and she climbed on my back. I grabbed her legs and she gasped in pain. I didn't move of a minute.

"I'm ok." She said. I nodded and stood up before running down the stairs. "So, I'm guessing you beat that Seiryu guy, am I right?" she asked as we headed towards the place were I had been fighting Seiryu. I only nodded.

When we finally caught up to the others they were in the middle of fighting cultivated humans.

"What they hell are those things?" Ree asked me.

"Cultivated humans." I answered.

"Eww. That's gross." She said.

"Hiei! Ree!" Kurama said making Kuwabara turn around.

"Where's Yusuke?" I asked looking around while fighting the cultivated humans.

"He went to fight the last of the four saint beasts." Kurama said.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Final Battle at Maze Castle

Hiei's POV

"I can't hold onto you and fight, so since you can't fight you're going to need to hold onto me." I stated letting go of Ree's legs. Her legs instantly wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Ok." She said holding on to me tighter. I pulled out my sword and jumped into the air the brought my sword down cutting a few of the cultivated humans. Kurama, Kuwabara, and I continued to fight.

Your POV

You had a really bad feeling. You somehow knew something bad was happening to Yusuke and couldn't help but worry. But you said nothing. You didn't want to worry Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara more then they already were.

"We need to get to Urameshi." Kuwabara said fighting.

"Yes, I have a strong feeling he needs our help." Kurama agreed. Hiei was growling.

"I hope you guys are behind me!" Kuwabara said forcing his way to the stairs door. We all did fallow. But before we could reach the stairs door we were stopped by the cultivated humans.

Yusuke's POV

I was able to block five out of six of Suzaku's Prism Storm of Torments. But just one hurt like hell and I fell to the ground. I could hear the seven Suzaku's coming towards me.

"Generally I'd applaud your ability to dodge five out of my six attacks, but I only need one hit so I could finish you and take care of your friends." Suzaku said coming up to me and stopping at my feet. The other six Suzaku's did the same. "While you die, don't be sad. Ever since you entered my castle you've been living on borrowed time." He continued while starting to walk towards the door that led to where my friends were. I laughed and began to sit up.

"That shows...You don't know me very well." I said making Suzaku turn around. I was able to get to my feet. "My whole life has been borrowed time." I explained panting. Suzaku had an angry look on his face as he walked up to me. "Now, give me the stupid whistle." I said angrily while panting.

"Get down." Suzaku said sternly while punching me in the face. I fell to the ground from the force of the impact. "Is it possible you care that much for this girl?" he asked angrily. "Then I'll just have to stay and watch her die." He said walking over to his chair and sitting down.

"She's going to die. She's going to die." Some bird thing named Murugu said in a song-like tone.

"Pick him up." Suzaku told the six other Suzakus. They did as they were told and brought me to where I was in front of Suzaku and able to see the TV. "Can't you drop these human feelings, Yusuke? I will make you the king of demons if you promise to eat Keiko's heart." Suzaku explained.

"Go...To hell." I rasped out angrily.

"I don't like that answer." He said to me angrily.

Your POV

Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara continued to fight the cultivated humans. Kuwabara looked tired. If you didn't know better then you'd say that he was going to pass out right then and there.

"We'll never get up there." Kuwabara said looking towards the watched tower. Then he made his sprit sword and started running towards one of the windows. "Hold on Urameshi, I'm coming!" he yelled making his sword get longer and using it as a pole volt to get through the window. Unfortunately he hit the wall just below the window. You looked at Hiei and Kurama. Their faces clearly said 'what-an-idiot' on them.

"Kuwabara, what are you doing?" Kurama asked.

"We've made a path to the entrance." Hiei began, pointing to the stairway opening directly below Kuwabara with his sword. "Quit fooling around!" he finished as Kurama and Hiei ran in. I was still on Hiei's back.

You were heading up the stairs getting step by step closer to Yusuke. Kurama was in front, Kuwabara was in the middle, and you and Hiei in the back.

"Hiei, you can put me down. I can tell that I'm slowing you down." You said so only Hiei could hear. As you all continued to go up the stairs Hiei glanced back at you from the corner of his eye.

"I can't and I won't. You can't walk let alone fight. And as long as you hold onto me tight enough so that I don't have to hold you or worry about you falling, I can fight." Hiei explained calmly so only you could hear.

"But –"

"But nothing. I can still fight. Kurama can't carry you, and if Kuwabara did then he couldn't concentrate on the fight. So I'm the only one who can. It's not like you heavy." He continued. You could see his face turn a light red.

"Hiei." You said quietly.

We continued up the stairs until we were stopped by more of the cultivated humans.

"They never end." Kuwabara complained.

"Lets...Not waist more time." Hiei said. Kurama nodded in agreement then began to fight. Hiei and Kuwabara did the same.

Hiei's POV

Kurama, Kuwabara, and I began to fight more of the cultivated humans. I could feel Ree hold onto me tighter when I began to fight.

Yusuke's POV

I was screaming in pain, Keiko and Boton were dead, and Suzaku was killing me.

"Your friends are drawing closer. I will have to speed up your torturing to deal with them." Suzaku stated. I looked at the TV. Hiei was carrying Ree on his back while fight cultivated humans. Kurama and Kuwabara were fighting with him as well. It seemed like every time they defeated some of the cultivated humans more came. But slowly they were making it up the stairs. A tear ran down my face as I screamed.

After a while my voice began to fade and my eyes began to dowel. My screams of pain came to a stop.

"Hello moron. You can't give up like this." I heard Genkai say in my head.

'But...Keiko.' I mentally said sadly.

"Oh, give the girl some credit. She's not dead." Genkai explained. My dowel eyes filled with life as they widened. I lifted my head to see the TV. Keiko and Boton were fighting.

"Damn it!" I heard Suzaku yell angrily. A small smile appeared on my face as Keiko and Boton ran out of the room. "Must I do everything myself?" Suzaku asked upon seeing that Keiko and Boton were alive. "That girl will die no matter how long I have to wait." He continued angrily. I began to laugh making Suzaku turn around. "You. You think this is funny?" he asked angrily. "Let me teach you some manners. It's rude for the dying to laugh!" he said hitting me with his energy. I began to scream in pain again.

"Don't you remember one speck of your training?" Genkai asked me.

'Get out of my head you old bitch.' I mentally yelled. 'I can't think right now.'

"That's your whole problem, you idiot. Remember!" I heard he yell. Everything that Genkai taught me came rushing back suddenly.

Hiei's POV

I heard Ree gasp as we fought.

'She must have felt that strong sprit energy.' I thought continuing to fight.

"Yusuke." She said worriedly.

We all continued to fight making our way slowly up the stairs.

"This blows. By the time we get threw all these weirdoes we'll be too tired to help Urameshi." Kuwabara explained.

"Tired hands are better then none." Kurama stated as he fought.

"Do what you like. I'm not stopping." I stated getting a nod from Kurama as we continued to fight. We quickly made it through the last of cultivated humans.

"Okay guys, I'm coming! Don't leave!" I heard Kuwabara yell as he ran after us.

Yusuke's POV

Suzaku just stepped on my hand as I reached for the whistle. I had killed his other six Suzakus with my shot gun. Now I was out of spirit energy.

"Thanks for stalling him, Murugu." Suzaku stated. Murugu laughed nervously. "Of course he effects to scare you away were all lies." He continued as he looked down at me. "If he could still use his spirit gun then he would have already destroyed the whistle." He explained looking at the whistle.

"Of course." Murugu said with a nervous laugh.

"Your final attack; it was very impressive, but I'm afraid it will not accomplish what you wish. It wasn't strong enough to kill me, and that will prove fatal for you." Suzaku explained rubbing the bottom of his shoe against the top of my hand then kicking me in the side so he could pick up the whistle. "All your precious energy wasted on me." He said. I laughed as I pushed myself up.

"Give me a break." I began as I finally got to my feet. "Go look in a mirror; you're just as injured as I am." I said getting a laugh from Suzaku. "What?" I asked confused.

"You don't understand the depts. Of my power do you?" he asked putting his hand up.

"Hey, that's their spirit energy." I said watching as Suzaku took the other six Suzakus spirit energies. "He's using the spirit energy of the other six Suzakus to heal himself." I stated to no one in particular. Suzaku laughed.

"Let me ask you a question. If you take the lives of your other selves to save yourself is it murder?" Suzaku asked.

"Freak." I said.

"Now, don't get emotional. I'll bring them back if they mean so much." He said creating six more Suzakus.

Kurama's POV

I heard thunder again as we headed up the stairs. We had defeated all of the cultivated humans.

"The biggest lightning eruption by far. Suzaku is getting desperate." I explained.

"The attack will surely kill one of them." Hiei stated.

"Don't say that!" Kuwabara yelled running up the stairs. We quickly fallowed. We didn't make it far before we heard thunder again. This time it shook the building making parts of the stairs break.

"The stairs." I stated.

"Now what are we going to do?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei watched as parts of the room around us began to crumble.

"Hiei, you have an idea am I right?" Ree asked. Hiei nodded and looked towards the next part of the stairs that we had to get to. "Put me down. It'll be easier for you." She explained. Hiei hesitated but did put her down on the stairs against the wall. Hiei then stood back up and threw his sword into the rock of the next part of the stairs to go up. I quickly caught on to what Hiei was doing and made my rose whip. I wrapped the whip around Hiei's sword.

"Needless to say; hold on tight." I explained as Ree was getting back onto Hiei's back.

Yusuke's POV

Suzaku was making his next attack. I heard Keiko call my name. I looked towards the TV to see what was happening. Keiko was holding an unconscious Boton in her arms. One of the infected humans lifted up his hand ready to stab her with the scissors he held. Something in me snapped. The person dropped the scissors. Keiko screamed my name again. My eyes became a whitish blue – the same color as my spirit energy. I was able to stand up. My sprit energy was surrounding me. Wait, no, it wasn't spirit energy; it was life energy.

Suzaku's POV

"What's this? Where's his energy coming from?" I asked as I stopped my attack and watched as Yusuke's life energy went through the roof. It wasn't possible for a human to be this strong. "His life. He's using life energy, from his body." I continued to think out loud. "He's actually willing to sacrifice his life for her?" I asked turning towards the TV screen. "What will he profit from that?" I questioned trying to understand. I turned to face Yusuke again. He charged at me, ready to punch me. "What? Such power." I started to make my attack. "Prism Storm of Torment!" I said letting the arrow go. The other six Suzaku's did the same. Yusuke was able to block them all with his life energy.

"Shot gun!" Yusuke yelled as his attack hit all of us at once.

Your POV

Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and yourself came into the room to see Yusuke using his life energy to kill the seven Suzakus with his shot gun blast. We all stopped and watched unable to do anything else.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara called as Suzaku and Yusuke fell to the ground. The whistle was broken.

"I was wrong about you again, Yusuke. It wasn't because you weren't human that I lost. I lost because you were." Suzaku stated sitting up. "Feelings are your power. To shay human at last I understand." Suzaku said falling to the ground dead. Yusuke smiled then closed his eyes. You felt his life almost completely fade. Your eyes went wide and you began to shake.

Hiei's POV

I felt Yusuke's life energy almost completely vanish. Ree began to shake. Then she suddenly jumped off my back and ran in front of us looking at Yusuke. Her eyes were wide. Tears were forming.

"Yusuke!" she screamed running towards him. Five tears fell from her eyes as she ran, each of them turning into small crystal clear stones. Kurama and Kuwabara ran after her. I picked up the small stones and put them in my pocket before running over to where Ree lay across Yusuke's chest. She was crying tears that could not be seen. Kuwabara was standing behind Ree looking down at Yusuke. Kurama was kneeling in front of Ree also looking at Yusuke. I stood at his feet.

"Urameshi...Lets go home." Kuwabara said obviously not wanting to believe that Yusuke was dying.

"I'm sorry. He's expanded all of his body energy." Kurama explained sadly. "His heart is stopping."

"Then I'll give him some of my own." Kuwabara said, but before he could Ree was already giving Yusuke hers.

"You can't die, Yusuke. We've already talked about this." Ree said. Her voice calm and caring yet filled with sadness. Ree gave Yusuke a small smile before passing out. Kurama reached over and checked hers and Yusuke's pulses.

"Yusuke heart is quickening. As for Ree's..." Kurama trailed off.

"Here's what I don't understand. Why would he bother saving her if he died in the process?" I asked looking towards Kurama.

"Truest me, Hiei. There are reasons." Kurama answered.

"Maybe for a person whose lived there." I answered walking over to Ree and picking her up. Kuwabara picked up Yusuke. "But I'd never do it. The challenge is enough without taking someone else's slack."

Yusuke's POV

I woke up to have a bright light shinning in my face. I looked around to see where I was and saw Kuwabara and Kurama next to the bed I was laying in. Kuwabara was sitting in a chair and Kurama was standing next to him.

"About time you woke up." Kuwabara said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my room, which – by the way – is back on earth." Kuwabara answered.

"You've been sleeping for three days straight." Kurama stated as I sat up.

"Three days? It feels like I've been out for a while." I explained.

"School looks like a war zone and classes got cancelled for a week. I talked to your mom too, so you don't have to worry about that." Kuwabara explained.

"Okay and what about Keiko?" I asked. Kuwabara got a sad look and looked away. Kurama did the same thing. "What about Keiko and Boton?" I asked a little more loudly this time. They still didn't answer. "What?" I asked worriedly. "What? Hey, you better do more then clenching your teeth!" I finally yelled running up and grabbing the front of Kuwabara's shirt. "What happened to her?" I yelled again. The bed room door suddenly opened.

"I'd recognize that yell anywhere." Boton said walking into the room. "What's up, Yusuke?" she asked as Keiko fallowed in behind her.

"Boton. Keiko." I said shocked. I let go of Kuwabara and he started laughing.

"Oh my God, that was so great." He said trying to keep from laughing anymore. I glared at him.

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. He insisted." Kurama said chuckling. By now Kuwabara had bursted out laughing.

"Oh man, you really shoulda seen the look on your face!" he laughed. I glared then went to punch him but he ran out the bedroom door and down the hall.

"Come here you jerk, I'll show you a look!" I called chasing after him.


	9. Chapter 8  A Rescue Mission

Chapter 8

A Rescue Mission

Yusuke's POV

"Get out of bed! You're going to be late, again!" My mom yelled at me.

"Push off." I said as I left the house.

"Wait! Your bag!" she said throwing my bag at me.

"No thanks." I called back as the bag came and hit me in the back of the head.

"I'm calling the school office to check." She called to me as I turned around and picked up my bag.

"Like I'd skip." I mumbled as I headed to school. I had heard that Ree had given me her life energy to keep me alive so she'd be out for a while. But she was going to be okay. She had finally woken up two days ago after being unconscious for a week and three days.

I got out of the apartment complex and started running to school. Ree hadn't been going. You hadn't heard from her or seen her lately. None of you all had.

"It's the perfect plan. Sleep in and get plenty of exercise running." I said to myself on the way to school. I could sense someone fallowing me. I was more then half way to school before I decided to stop. Hiei landed in front of me. "Well, if it isn't my favorite three–eyed demon. What's up Hiei?" I asked walking up to him." Your not stalking me again are you?" I asked. Suddenly Hiei pulled out a video tape. "What's this?" I asked looking at the video tape.

"From Koenma." Hiei stated.

"Koenma? Isn't this Boton's gig?" I asked finally taking the tape from Hiei.

"I don't know, I'm fallowing orders." Hiei explained.

"You're fallowing Koenma's orders?" I asked not believing what I was hearing. Hiei just stared at me and I stared back. It was kinda awkward so I said something about it. "Something wrong, Hiei?" Hiei didn't answer he just disappeared. "Strange guy." I said hearing the school bell ring. "Damn it!" I cursed running the rest of the way to school.

Koenma's POV

"Have you sent him?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, Yusuke should be getting the tape right now, so we can only hope things happen as planned." I explained.

"Do you think Hiei suspects anything?" Kurama asked

"Probably, but he's so far from the trueth, I think." I explained rather unsure of myself. "Maybe you should have accompanied him to be sure." I stated worrying.

"I believe we'll be alright." Kurama said. "He may sense something's wrong, but he'll leave Yusuke to fix it." Kurama continued.

"I hope your right." I stated.

Yusuke's POV

I was able to convince Kuwabara to let me use his tape player after school. So now I was at his house with Boton. I was pretty made because when Keiko asked me about the video tape earlier at school I told her the trueth and she thought I was talking about a company I worked for as a detective. She also thought that Sprit World was the name of the company.

""Okay Boton, what the hell kind of explanation did you give her? She thinks I'm a freakn' intern in an after school program!" I yelled angrily. Boton gave me some cat look. "For juvenile delinquents!" I finished angrily.

"I had to make up something believable without mentioning the supernatural! A basic tenant of sprit world is that it can't run properly if normal humans have proof of it!" Boton argued back.

"Well, you made me sound lame." I stated.

"Enough already! Can we please just watch the video instead of arguing?" Kuwabara cut in frustrated. "You're going to annoy my sister." Boton stuck her tongue out at me. "Besides, Boton's right, Keiko's not suppose to know so the trueth would only get her in trouble." He continued. "Maybe you should worry about her safety instead of some stupid cover story."

"I love being tag-teamed." I exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you, Kuwabara. You're very wise." Boton stated.

"What can I say, Boton? You and I just seen to be a perfect match in every way." Kuwabara flirted. Boton laughed nervously. "Now, one more thing before I press 'play', Urameshi. No matter what kind of mission it is there's no way I'm getting involved."

"Ok! Just start the tape." I stated irritated. Kuwabara picked up the remote and pressed the 'play' button. The video started and the first part was Koenma holding a light while standing on stairs with the name Koenma in the back. The second image was of the word 'Koenma' with a demon in the 'E'. We each had a sweat drop.

"They go all out huh?" Kuwabara asked.

"Either he's full of himself or he's really bored." I stated.

"Welcome. How do you like my video?" Koenma asked sitting in a chair. "The great Koenma ruler of the spirit world."

"This is seriously the guy you get your jobs from, Urameshi? This little bitty toddler." Kuwabara asked pointing to Koenma.

"I said the same thing when I first met him and Boton hit me in the head." I stated.

"That's why Koenma's doing a video. He can't stand the first reactions." Boton explained. Kuwabara laughed.

"This mission will be another dozy. Hopefully you will survive. But the way, don't worry about people entering the room. This video is specially encrypted and will sound like an annoying buzz to anyone who isn't spiritually aware. Now, your mission is search and rescue except without the searching. Watch my magic snap." Koenma said snapping his fingers and the screen changed to a forest.

"Come one. That's just a cheap camera trick." I stated. Boton laughed nervously.

"This looks hard, Urameshi." Kuwabara teased.

"Shut up." I said irritated.

"Sprit world intelligence report that the captives are being held in a mountain strong hold, around two hundred miles from your city. Not being of driving age yourself you will have to take the bus. The mountain is the base of criminal activity. Normally I don't mind that, but the human have made ties with some nasty demons. The captives names are Yukina who is an ice apparition; very rare. Equally rare are the beautiful jewels she can produce which is why the criminals have captured her. They hope to profit off of Yukina." He said holding up a pearl like jewel. "The second captive who you already know is Ree who we recently found out was an angel apparition; even more rare. There are only seven including her in existence. Equally rare are the also beautiful jewels she can produce. Like Yukina, the criminals hope to profit off of these jewels." He said holding up three different jewels. One was crimson red, one was midnight black, and one was crystal clear. "The difference between Ree's jewels and Yukina's jewels are not just the color but the meanings. All of Yukina's tears turn into these pearl like jewels. Like Yukina all of Ree's tears turn into jewels but each of her tears has a meaning, each color representing a different thing. Her normal tears are crystal clear, while red tears mean means that she likes someone or something or that she is afraid. When she cries these tears she is crying for someone or something dear to her. Lastly the rarest tear of all is the black tear which means love. This tear is normally shed what a loved one is hurt or dying. This tear has been shed only two times. There are only three black tears in existence. No one has cried more then two. Anyways, their captive is trying to force them to create these jewels at an unnatural pace. And when I say force I mean tourcher." Koenma stopped.

"That's horrible." Boton said sadly. "So Yukina and Ree's captive want them to create the Hiraseki stones, in the black market they can easily sell for thousands sometimes millions." She continued.

"Here is the human behind the operation. His name is Gonzu Turukina. A jeweler and a thug, he's made something of a name and a fortune for himself in the black market by selling rare jewels." Koenma explained showing us a picture of some ugly gat guy with a weird lump on his head.

"Eee, he's too ugly to be a human." Kuwabara said grossed out.

"He's too ugly to be anything." I corrected.

"Here's are the most resent pictures of Yukina and Ree." Koenma said showing us a picture of a girl with teal/light blue hair and red eyes. She could easily be mistaken for Ree's sister. "Memorize Yukina's face." Koenma said showing us some pictures of Ree. "This mission goes beyond jewelry thieves. It is imperative that you bring them back quickly." Koenma completed. Kuwabara had this weird blush across his face.

"Oh, I feel awful for them. We have to go today." Boton said. Kuwabara suddenly stood up.

"What's his deal?" I asked no one in particular as Kuwabara turned around looking down at us. He had some gay blush on his face and he looked like he high. I chuckled. "You look miserable." I stated.

"I think I'm in love." He stated suddenly.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Well, come on, Urameshi! Let's send those bad guys to the moon!" Kuwabara said.

"I thought you said you weren't coming?" I asked.

"Shut up. Don't try to dress up the facts again. I'm a good friend & I can't let you go & save them alone! They're suffering!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Kuwabara suddenly gasped making Boton and I look behind us. "Shuzuru?"

"How long have you been here?" Boton asked.

"Calm down, princess. I just heard you guys watching that weirdo movie so I thought I'd bring you some kiddy snacks or something." She explained.

"We're just watching fuzz." I stated nervously.

"Fuzz. Yes, fuzz. We...Find it relaxing." Boton said nervously.

"Oh, then I must have imagined the little boy with the pacifier in his mouth giving you orders." Shuzuru explained. I gave a nervous laugh before talking.

"Kids and their wild imaginations." I said.

"Give it up, Yusuke. Sprit awareness must run in the Kuwabara family." Boton suggested.

"Ok Shuzuru, you win. So, can we have some money for the bus – like maybe a million or so? That's enough right?" Kuwabara cut in.

"Kiddo, for a million bucks you could take a bus to Hawaii. Here's 50." She said tossing him her red wallet. Kuwabara caught it with a chuckle.

"Yeah." He said running out the bedroom down and down the hall. "Ok, I'll see you guys in a couple of days!" he called as he ran down the hall.

"You think he knows the way to the mountains?" Boton asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Doubt it." I said.

"That's my baby brother for you. Better eat your snacks; it'll take him a few hours before he realizes he has no idea where he's going. Let's watch that video again." Shuzuru explained coming to sit down with us.

Yukina's POV

I was locked in a room with bars on the windows. The only comfort was the birds that came to see me.

"Sweet birds, if I had wings like you do I promise I wouldn't be staying in here. Oh, don't you see?" I asked lifting my hand up to touch the window. There was a shock and I brought my hand down. It was bleeding. "There are many places to go far away from me." I said hearing the door down the hall unlock and open. I heard foot steps coming closer. "Go free." I said making them all fly away. When they were all gone I turned towards the wall in front of me and my eyes glow a light blue. The room and bars on the windows began to freeze.

"Every time we come to visit she freezes the room. Frigid little whore, huh?" Gonzu Turukina said to a tall man and a man on his shoulder; neither of which have I ever seen before.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like one of our coats?" The butler to Gonzu asked.

"You needn't worry about us." The tall man said.

"There she is. A real knock out ain't she? But when it comes to feelings it's like her hearts been frozen shut. We'll open the door, boys." Gonzu stated as he stopped in front of the room I was locked in. The butler behind them came and opened the door. The door opened and the tall man came in with the short man still on his shoulder. Gonzu Turukina came in with them. "Well now, you decided to warm up to your uncle Turukina yet?" Gonzu Turukina asked. I didn't answer. The tall man carrying the short man on his shoulder came up to me. The tall man flicked me around the cheek. A moment latter a small cut appeared and began to bleed. I didn't move. "Don't bother. We've already tried filling that girl up with every kind of pain imaginable, no matter what she just stares at the damn wall." Gonzu Turukina explained.

"Hm." Was all the tall man said. Suddenly I heard the flapping wings of two birds. I gasped standing up and looking at them.

"Stay Away!" I called. They kept flying towards me. "It isn't safe!"

"Brother." The tall man said with a smirk to the man on his shoulder.

"Of course." The man on his shoulder answered stretching his fingers and grabbing the birds. I gasped and the short man laughed.

"Please, don't hurt them!" I yelled running up to the two men. The tall man back handed me across the cheek and I fell to the ground.

"These innocent little birds keep you company and give you a small reason to hope don't they?" the tall man asked. "To bad your feelings have betrayed them." He finished as the short man brought the birds to him. The short man covered the birds squeezing.

"Please spare them." I begged as the short man squeezed. "Please!" I continued to beg. The short man laughed and squeezed the birds tighter. I heard the birds' desperate tweets of pain. Suddenly there was nothing. The birds had been squeezed to death. Tears quickly filled my eyes. "NO!" I yelled 10 tears falling to the floor and turning into jewels. "I'll do anything you want, I don't care." I said crying as Gonzu Turukina walked over to me and picked up the jewels.

"Oh, you've done quite enough, missy, for now anyways. You're going to make me a fortune, you know that?" He asked with a laugh. "How a creature like her can have feelings is beyond me. To think she made all that noise over some stinking birds." Gonzu Turukina said to no one in particular as he stood up. "Now, get up off the floor and clean up your face. I like my people to look happy when I'm having a good day." He continued and began to walk away. "Call the market boys!" he called leaving. The tall man and his brother turned around.

"You can make this easier on yourself, give up hope, and start practicing how to cry." The tall man said leaving as well.

Yusuke's POV

The bus dropped us off at a forest.

"Wow. Now, this is a big waist of space." I said looking at all the trees.

"You know, Yusuke, some people like the wilderness." Boton said.

"Yeah, old hermits and people who don't know how to talk to girls." I stated as Kuwabara began to walk into the forest. "Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

Elder Toguro's POV

Gonzu Turukina was examining the jewels that he had just got from Yukina.

"You brothers came with a big price tag but you sure got the job done. I'm going to make a killing." He said closing the box where he had put the jewels. "Are the market boys' ready to buy yet, Shukashda?" Gonzu asked his butler. The butler came up and began whispering in Gonzu's ear.

"A small problem sir, we've spotted intruders." The butler said.

"All the way here in the mountains?" Gonzu asked. "There no doubt some gold diggers trying to cash in on my scheme. Kill them." Gonzu exclaimed.

"Turukina, grant a favor? Allow our demons to deal with these intruders." My younger brother said. I laughed.

"While you do that I'll handle the other girl." I said getting off of my brother's shoulder and fallowing the butler to where the other girl was.

Yusuke's POV

Boton, Kuwabara and I had been walking the woods for a little bit now.

"This place smells like ass." I commented looking around. "You know there's no way we're going to find this house by night fall." I said stopping.

"The forest looked a lot smaller on the map." Kuwabara stated coming to stop next to me.

"Come on boys, the other trail goes all the way to the top." Boton exclaimed. "I think it's our best bet." She finished.

"Do we still have to walk?" I asked irritated.

"Let's go, Urameshi!" Kuwabara said running up to Boton while yelling "Wait for me Yukina! Your true love is coming!" he yelled running past Boton and in the direction she had pointed.

"I guess he's done being in love with you Boton." I stated.

"Darn." She said sarcastically.

"What are you guess waiting for? We've got two girls to rescue!" Kuwabara asked from a little ways down the trail.

"Shouldn't we tell him about the rest of the video?" Boton asked.

"Well, I'd hate to ruin his fun." I answered.

Flash back

"In closing I must say this case is quite delicate." Koenma began. "You see, this ice apparition is not just some Jane Dow. Yukina, is Hiei's sister." Koenma finished.

End Flashback

Hiei's POV

I was heading to where Yukina was. Running at full speed.

"Yukina, I'm coming." I said mentally.

Your POV

A day and a half ago you were kidnapped and brought here. You weren't exactly sure why though. Other then the fact that the guy named Gonzu Turukina was trying to make you cry. You had heard the ice apparition in the room about you yell 'No' earlier. You weren't really sure why though. The only think you knew about her was that her name was Yukina, she was an ice apparition, and Gonzu was trying to make her cry also. From what you had heard Gonzu had brought in two new people to try and make you cry. After what you heard with Yukina you guessed that the two new guys had made her cry. You were looking out the window of your room when you heard the door to your cell open. You looked to see who it was out of the corner of your eye. It was a short man with dark gray wavy hair and yellow eyes. He had really pale skin. He was wearing a navy blue tux-like outfit with black shoes. He was laughing.

"Stop laughing. It makes you sound stupid." You said coldly. The man continued to laugh. You looked away from the man and to a small red bird flying towards you. It landed on your shoulder. You put your hand in front of it and it jumped on. You put your and to the window and lifted it up quickly making the bird start to fly away. The man stretched his figures and grabbed hold of the bird. "Is this what you did to the ice apparition; Yukina?" you asked emotionlessly.

"Yes." He said in an evil voice. "She begged for the two little birds' lives but I killed them." He laughed again. It was so easy to make her cry.

"Figures." You said watching as he squeezed the life out of the birds. You didn't flinch. Unlike Yukina you would not give this man what he wanted. He walked up to you and backhanded you across the face. Your head moved to the side but then you looked at him again. Blood was running down your cheek. You had cold eyes. He hit you again over and over, your head only moved back and forth. He stopped finally. He was glaring at you. He stabbed you in the shoulder making blood run down your chest and left arm. You didn't flinch. "You want my tears. Am I right?" you asked emotionlessly.

"Yes." He answered evilly. You put your right hand in your back pocket and pulled out the stone jewels you had cried for Yusuke when he defeated the saint beasts. Hiei had picked them up and gave them to you when you woke up in the hospital a few hours before you were kidnapped. You grabbed all but one.

"You want my tears, here. That's all I've got. If you find out they are fake you can torcher me till death for all I care. But I know you won't find them to be fake." You explained handing the four tear gems to the man. He looked at you suspiciously. You didn't faultier. He left after that.

Yusuke's POV

Kuwabara and I defeated the first of the guards to the place where Ree and Yukina were being held captive.

"And here I thought they'd make it easy for us, huh Kuwabara?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kuwabara agreed as we began walking on the trail that led up the mountain again. After a while the trail suddenly ended.

"It's kinda stupid to have a mountain trail that ends half way up the mountain." I began. "I guess they don't encourage much camping around here." I finished looking around.

"Yes, the stronghold is very well hidden. But we should be able to find it eventually if we just fallow Yukina and Ree's energy." Boton stated looking at her compass.

"Why are you still using that compass? Just fallow my way. The red pinky string." Kuwabara said waving his right pinky around. Boton and I looked at him questionably.

"The what?" Boton asked confused. I wanted to ask the same thing but she had beaten me to it.

"The moment I saw her, my love stretched out and tied us together." Kuwabara explained as a red string appeared coming off of his right pinky and going into the forest. "You see?" he asked. "Let's fallow the tread of destiny tied to my love." He finished running the direction of the red string. Boton and I fallowed after him. We fallowed him for a while until he stopped and looked left and right. In the end he decided to go left.

"Wait Kuwabara, it's this way!" Boton called pointing to the right.

"Yeah, but I just got a really bad feeling. Let's go around." Kuwabara stated. Before I could tell Boton to listen to Kuwabara she was talking again.

"My compass says fallow the path. We don't have time for detours." She said walking to the right. She suddenly tripped on some string and was pulled into a giant web.

"Boton!" I called.

"Whoop sees." She said looking down at us from her place of the spider web. "A little help?" she asked us as a giant spider demon appeared on the web.

"What a nice catch." The spider demon said. Boton screamed.

"Oh, it's a spider this time." I stated looking up at it. "Hey, let her go." I called up to the spider.

"Go? Now why would I let her go if I'm planning to drink her blood?" the spider asked looking at Boton. She screamed again. "If you want to save her you'll have to come up and fight me in the evil spider's lair." He stated but was cut off by Kuwabara making his spirit sword and cutting Boton down and off of the spider web.

"Sorry to mess up your plan but nobody's getting in between Yukina and me!" Kuwabara said cutting Boton free. Boton began to fall to the ground and ran over a caught her bridal style. The spider jumped on the ground too.

"You can't possibly be human." The spider said.

"Yup." I stated.

"We just happen to be really really tough." Kuwabara added as the demon spider got ready to fight.

"Pardon me if I make this quick." I stated putting spirit energy into my hand. The spider jumped into the air and I got into a fighting stance ready to punch it. The demon came down on me fast but I punched it. My punch went right through the demon. The demon fell to the ground and started wiggling around before it stopped moving. It was dead then.

"Nice work." Boton stated.

"Thanks. Maybe if this detective thing doesn't work maybe I'll try exterminating." I joked. Boton, Kuwabara and I noticed it was getting dark and began walking for a few until we found a good place to stop and rest. We made a fire and sat down.

Hiei's POV

I had been fallowing Yusuke, Boton, and Kuwabara for a while now. The three of them finally decided to stop for the night and make a fire. They sat down around the fire talking about what their next plan was. I jumped into a tree to watch them. After a while I sat down leaning against the trunk of the tree. I fell asleep soon after. In my dream I began to remember when I got my Jagon eye put in. Then I remembered when Ree got hurt and I had to carry her. I remembered the feeling of her holding on to me as if I was her life line. Last I remembered Yukina when she and I were little. I was standing in a tree watching her as she played with some of the small animals. Suddenly I woke up.

"Yukina!" I called with a start reaching out my hand as if to touch her. I then remembered where I was and realized that it was just a dream. I stood up and looked at Yusuke, Boton, and Kuwabara.

"Did you hear something?" Boton asked looking around.

"No. Would you get up Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked annoyed. Kuwabara was still lying on the ground. Kuwabara got up with a yawn and looked at me. But before he could see me I jumped into a different place.

Kuwabara's POV

Yusuke was nagging me to get up. I finally did with a yawn. I suddenly felt as if someone was watching us so I looked up into a nearby tree. I thought I saw something but when I blinked again it was gone. I shrugged it off thinking I was just imagining it.

Your POV

You looked out the window in your cell. You watched as birds would come and go from the window above yours. You supposed that Yukina was telling them to leave since you would see some come then only moments later they would leave. You had been locked in this cell for two and a half days and were getting bored. You knew that you could easily escape if you weren't still wounded from your battle with Byakko. Your small wounds had healed already but the bigger ones like your legs were still in really bad condition. You still had a lot of problems walking.

You walked over to the opposite side of window to see if what you sensed was anything of any importance. You could sense spirit and demon energy. There was a fight going on. But it was hard to sense much else with the sutra papers on the window's bars. They seemed to make it so no one outside the castle could sense you and you couldn't sense anyone outside the castle. As you looked out the window you saw that you couldn't see anything. You sighed pulling out the only tear you still had. You began to remember when Hiei gave the five tears to you.

Flashback

You were lying in a hospital bed in spirit world. You were still pretty out of it. Your eyes were closed but you could hear someone walk into the room. They came in and stood on the left side of the bed. You opened your eyes to see who it was. You looked up and saw it was Hiei. You tried to sit up but Hiei pushed you back down.

"Here." Hiei said handing you a cloth that was wrapped around something. You took it and laid it on your lap. You began to unwrap the cloth to see what was in it. When it was open you saw that the five tear gems that you cried for Yusuke were in it. You looked up again and saw that Hiei was gone again.

"Thank you." You said knowing he was just outside the closed door. You wrapped the gems back up in the cloth and hid them under your pillow before falling to sleep.

End Flashback

You smiled at the memory.

'He took the time to pick all the tear gems up and bring them to me knowing I'd want them. He's not as cold as he wants people to think. I never would have guessed.' You thought as a tear rolled down your face. The tear fell onto the floor and you bent down and picked it up. It was a clear tear with small specks of red in it that were almost unseeable. But you noticed them. You couldn't help but notice the small dots of red in the crystal clear tear. They were obvious to you only because it was your tear.

Boton's POV

You were flying around on your oar looking around.

"What a waist of a gorgeous home." I thought out loud as I flew around the home of Gonzu Turukina. I looked at my compass for a minute then there was an explosion and a huge gust of wind almost knocking me off of my oar. I quickly gained my balance again and heard more explosions going off. I looked to where the sound was coming from to see that tons of land mimes where going off right where Yusuke and Kuwabara were headed if not there already. I quickly flew over. "Yusuke! Kuwabara!" I called as I flew around looking for them. I flew just above the front of the fire looking for any sign of them. "Oh, Pease." I begged hoping to see them ok. As I looked the fire came up and almost got me. I was so busy looking for them I wasn't paying attention to how close to the fire I was getting. I moved away from it. I looked into the fire again finally able to see two figures coming towards the edge of the fire. As the two figures reached the edge I saw that it was Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both of them were surrounded in spirit energy that was acting as a shield against the fire. "Bingo." I said flying over to them. Yusuke saw me coming over and gave me a smile and a thumbs up. The two of them came completely out of the fire and I flew down next to them getting off of my oar. Kuwabara and Yusuke nodded to each other before we all walked towards the castle. Upon reaching the castle Kuwabara and Yusuke opened up the doors and we walked in. The first thing we saw was a hall way. We began to walk down the hall way until we were stopped by a girl with indigo hair and blue eyes with a horn on her forehead.

"Hello there intruders, I am Miugi." The female demon said. "How do you like I fight?" she asked.


	10. Chapter 9 Ree's Fears

Chapter 9

Ree's Fears

Your POV

You had heard an explosion come from outside a few minutes ago then everything suddenly went quiet. You strained to hear what was going on but came up with nothing. Not even a scream of agony. It almost scared you.

'Could they be...Dead? No. Yusuke...Even Kuwabara...They're both stronger then that. They can't be dead. They aren't dead.' You thought with a hint of worry on your face. It wasn't enough for anyone to see but it was enough for you to feel a great pain in your heart. 'Why? How? How the hell can two fuckin idiots make me care? I never cared so much before! Damn you, Yusuke! Ever since you died I've started to care. After I worked so hard to freeze my heart shut you come around with your fucked up friends and melt the ice!' You screamed angrily in your mind. Twelve tears ran down your face unknowingly and hit the floor. Your eyes flew open upon hearing the sound. You looked down. Your eyes went wide at what you saw. You knew what each color of your tears meant and what colors there were so this didn't make any sense. The twelve tears weren't clear, or red, or even black. They were a pale pink. You bent down picking them up. You looked at the jewels in your hand before putting all but one of them into your pocket. 'It's almost like the clear is turning red. But...That doesn't make any sense. I don't like anyone and I'm not afraid. The only feelings I'm feeling are confusion. Is that what this color tear means?' you asked yourself gazing into the pale pink tear.

Yusuke's POV

I had finally defeated the demon named Miugi by bashing her head through a wall. Kuwabara didn't completely believe me what I said that she wasn't a she but a he. He was going to look until Boton hit him in the head with her oar.

"Hey, look, a camera." Kuwabara said. We all turned to look at the camera hanging from the ceiling.

"Two more and we're coming after you." I said as Kuwabara and I put up a victory sign with our hands. After that we headed down the hall again.

"I've been thinking about what you did back there, Urameshi. You know, I mean the way you checked to see if Miugi was a boy. Well, what if it had actually been a girl that you were touching?" Kuwabara asked as we ran down the hall.

"Think about it stupid, like I would have complained." I said back.

"Keiko's not going to like hearing that. Though I don't think Ree would like it much either." Kuwabara said with an evil smirk on his face. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks. Kuwabara stopped too. I grabbed the front of his shirt and shook him.

"You wouldn't dare tell Keiko or Ree that for real!" I yelled shaking him.

"Well, there is this new CD I want that I haven't had enough money to buy." Kuwabara said.

"And you want me to buy it for you?" I asked angrily.

"Would you boys knock it off! We're supposed to be rescuing Yukina and Ree!" Boton yelled.

"That's right! I don't have time for this! Ok!" Kuwabara said tightening his 'headband of love'. "Here goes! By my red pinky string I'm lead to my hearts content." Kuwabara said before running off down the hall.

Hiei's POV

I sprinted through the trees until I was close enough that I could almost see the castle. I stopped in the nearest tree as it began to snow.

'Shouldn't it be colder to snow?' I asked myself as I held my hand out. A snowflake fell onto my hand and instantly melted it. I thought about Yukina when she was little again. As usual I was watching from the trees. It was snowing then too. Yukina was playing with some of the baby animals in the woods.

"Another snow storm is coming. You'll have to find someplace warm. We have to say goodbye to each other now. Well...Goodbye." Yukina said as the baby animals left. I clenched my fist in the memory. I growled as a scent hit my nose. It was blood. It was faint but it was close. Inside the castle somewhere. I thought of the scent. It was familiar but it wasn't Yukina's, Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, or even Boton's. I thought for a minutes before it hit me.

'It's Ree's! What's Ree doing here? I know she didn't come with Yusuke. So how...' I thought before it accrued to me. 'Ree must have been kidnapped for her tear gems as well.' I thought angrily. Ree couldn't defend herself at all. I knew that she was still in no condition to walk let alone fight. Worry consumed me, but not just that; anger, fear, so many emotions that I couldn't explain. I hurried the rest of the wall to the castle.

Your POV

You still lay on the floor in pain. You had walked over to the door of the room and were headed back towards the window when you somehow took a wrong step and fell to the ground. Your legs were bleeding through the bandages. A single crimson tear fell to the floor. For once in your life you were truly afraid. You haven't been this afraid for years, since the murder of your parents when you were little. You shakily reached for the red gem. You picked it up and brought it to your chest holding it tightly as if it were the only thing keeping you alive.

'Someone...Please...Help me. I...I'm afraid...Please...Don't leave me here...Alone...I don't wanna be alone anymore! Not...Now...Not this way!' you screamed in your mind.

Yusuke's POV

We tricked demon 2; Imaki into a track. Kuwabara said that he was here since none of us could see him because he was able to turn invisible.

"Shot gun!" I called as my attack hit Imaki.

"Kinda a cheap move when you don't even have to aim." Kuwabara stated.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"What?" Imaki asked as well obviously wondering how we had got him.

"When there was only one direction that you could come from it was easy. I just had to sense your spirit energy coming around the corner." Kuwabara explained.

"And taking my cue from Kuwabara here I just shot a major shot-gun blast to cover the whole stretch of the hallway. Cleaver huh?" I asked with a smirk. Kuwabara and I saw another camera and walked up to it as it turned from where Imaki now lay on the floor to where we were in front of it.

"One more." Kuwabara and I said as we put up one finger. Then we headed down the next hallway. As we were running Kuwabara suddenly yelled 'Watch Out!' as he came to a sudden stop. The rest of us stopped too. The wall on the right in front of us broke down and the third demon came out and grabbed Boton by the coat.

"The names Gokumanki third demon of the triad." The demon said. Boton was struggling against his grip on her coat but to no prevail.

"I'll write it on your gravestone." I said getting my spirit gun ready to fire.

"Are you sure you won't hit your friend?" Gokumanki asked.

"Yeah, good question." Boton said looking at us pleadingly. I put my spirit gun down knowing that they were right. I growled.

"Dirty trick." I said as Gokumanki laughed. Then he went to reach of something behind his back with his free hand. He pulled out a giant club and tried to hit us with it. Lucky for Kuwabara and I we were able to get out of the way in time.

"Sprite Sword!" Kuwabara said making his spirit sword.

"Very good." Gokumanki said as Kuwabara went running up to him with his sword. Gokumanki easily blocked with his club. Kuwabara's sword wasn't able to hold up long before hit broke.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I was afraid of hitting Boton, I must have held back to much energy!" Kuwabara said before Gokumanki'S club hit Kuwabara in the gut. Kuwabara went flying into a wall and down the hall.

"Kuwabara!" Boton called

"Hey!" I yelled running over to Kuwabara but having Gokumanki swing his club at me almost hitting me too. I made it past Gokumanki and hit club before going over to where Kuwabara lay on the floor. "Can you get up?" I asked kneeling down next to him. Kuwabara pushed himself up into a sitting position. Gokumanki laughed as he turned around to face us.

"You don't have the nerve to attack me as long as I have her." Gokumanki said shaking Boton slightly.

"Shoot." Kuwabara said out of annoyance.

"Unless you have another plan I'm going to start the crushing!" Gokumanki yelled lifting his club above his head.

"Boton, raise your arms." I demanded. She did as she was told and slipped out of the jacket that Gokumanki was holding. Then she quickly ran over to Kuwabara and I.

"Huh?" Gokumanki asked confused.

"Stu...Pid." Kuwabara and I said together. Gokumanki obviously didn't like being called stupid because he became angry and lifted up his club again ready to crush us. Kuwabara and I jumped up into the air and kicked him in the chest with a spirit energy filled kick. He flow back into the wall and fell into unconsciousness.

"Oh yeah." I said hitting the palm of my left hand with my right fist. Again we saw a camera and walked up to it.

"We're coming to get you!" Kuwabara said. Kuwabara, Boton, and I did a victory sign.

"You're going down!" I said.

Your POV

You were finally able to get up only a few minutes before Gonzu Turukina's butler came in and opened the door.

"Come on." He said.

"Don't try anything." Came the voice of the man who had wounded your shoulder; the one you had given all but one of your tears too. Before they had walked up to your cell you had already hidden all of your emotions. You couldn't let them know how or what you were feeling. They couldn't know that you were hurt and in pain; physically and emotionally. So for now you had to listen. You couldn't fight back. You could barely even walk. Let alone run or fight. You walked behind the butler but in front of the man who took your tear gems as you left the place where you cell was and down the hall.

Hiei's POV

I was standing in a tree in front of the rooms Yukina and Ree were in. Yukina had been in the very top room while Ree was directly below her. But they weren't there anymore.

"So this is their filthy prison." I said out loud. Using my Jagan eye I looked inside the castle. I saw the Taguro brothers. "I can't believe they would be here." I said shocked. Yukina was fallowing the younger Taguro while Ree was being fallowed by the elder Taguro.

'Yukina, Ree, hold on! I'm coming!' I thought jumping out of the tree and into the castle.

Your POV

You all stopped in a room with Gonzu Turukina in the room. He was standing in front of a class window that looked into another room below. Yukina was there too. You both were told to stand back, so you did. The guy you gave your tears to left the room and reentered in the room that could be seen through the glass a moment later. It didn't take long after that for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Boton to arrive in the room below either.

"I take we have one more fight." Yusuke said looking at the guy who took your tears and obviously someone else but you couldn't see who.

"Forget it. Their total spirit energy couldn't hurt a wingless fly." Kuwabara stated.

Yusuke's POV

Kuwabara gasped suddenly and Boton and I looked up to see what he saw. It was Yukina and Ree. They were standing a bit behind Turukina but they were able to see you.

'Thank goodness. Ree's ok. With her injuries I thought she'd be in worse condition but I guess not.' I thought relieved.

"Don't worry; we're coming for you soon." Kuwabara said.

"Welcome, try not to be too hard on us, we're fragile." The tall guy said.

"So I guess this is the big finish." I said.

"I can't wait." Kuwabara said excitedly.

Your POV

You looked at Turukina. He was sweating. Why was he so nervous.

"Hey! Taguro! Don't blow this!" Turukina yelled. Your eyes widened.

'What? Ta...Taguro? No. It...It can't be. That...That man...He killed them...He killed them.' You thought frightened. You took a few steps forward letting your gaze fall onto the tall man you knew to well. You hadn't seen the man since the day he killed your mother and father and you hadn't ever seen him before either. You stood in front of the glass window in a state of shock as Yusuke and Kuwabara fought against Taguro. You hadn't even really noticed the fight had stated. All you could do was stare at the place where Taguro once stood. You didn't blink, you didn't move, you'd be surprised if anyone saw your breathe. You were lost in the memories of that man.

FLASH BACK/Author's POV

A little girl with long blue hair slept peacefully in bed as her mother came in to check on her. Though the mother thought the little girl was asleep the child was only playing. She hadn't fallen asleep yet. She was to busy thinking of the fun she had had earlier that day with her mother and father. Her mother smiled at her little girl before walking out of the room again. There was an ear shattering scream that came from down stairs.

"Mommy!" the five year old girl yelled as she jumped out of bed and quickly ran down stairs. The man held up a simple katana. He quickly brought the sword down upon the little girl's father as he lay on the floor clutching his bleeding stomach.

"Ree! Run!" the child's mother yelled turning to her daughter. The child's eyes were filled with fear and anger. Tears ran down her face "Please! Don't kill my child!" Ree's mother yelled turning back towards the man with the sword.

"You shouldn't worry. I won't...Yet." the man said as he brought the sword down upon the child's mother. Blood splattered everywhere. On the walls, the floor, the man, the child, the child's father who lay on the floor dead. The child ran up to the man.

"You killed them! Why? What the hell did me ever do to you?" the child screamed before being backhanded by the man. The child went flying into the wall. The child tried desprately to keep conscious but was loosing. The last words the child heard were the last words she would ever hold close and never forget.

"My name is Taguro. You asked me what I ever did to you...It's not what you did. It's what you can do. You can become much stronger if you have a motive to get stronger. Your revenge against me will make you want to get stronger to beat me. Remember that. I'll be back." The man said before the child slipped into unconsciousness.

END FLASHBACK/Hiei's POV

'Yusuke and Kuwabara were able to defeat the Taguro brothers?' I mentally asked myself when their spirit energy suddenly disappeared. I few moments later I came up on a door. I could here Turukina talking to someone as I opened the door.

"Huh? Wha-" Turukina started as he turned around to see who had come into the room. I saw Yukina as she turned around to face me. Ree was still looking at where Yusuke and Kuwabara were. She didn't move. The guards pulled out guns and I ran up to them cutting them enough to knock them out but not enough to kill them. I now stood directly in front of Turukina. Yukina stood behind me to my left.

"The games over, you ugly fool." I said. "I saw the talisman cards hug in the tower of the two rooms. That explains why I could find them with my Jagan eye." I explained as Turukina shook with fear. Turukina backed up as my glare deepened. "But, you can't run from death forever." I finally finished.

"Wait! I don't know who the hell you are, but if it's money you're after we can talk! Listen, these girls makes jewels you wouldn't even believe! I could pump millions from them!" Turukina said pointing to Yukina and Ree. My glare deepened even more as I punched him in the face. He flew back into the glass window behind him.

Yusuke's POV

Boton was checking out your wounds when she suddenly looked up.

"Oh, goodness! Hiei!" she said looking up at where Turukina, Yukina, and Ree where.

"Hiei's here?" I asked looking up at where Turukina was. Hiei was repeatedly punching Turukina in the face.

"We have to do something." Boton said standing up. "Regardless of what Turukina deserves Hiei is forbidden to take human life. He'll be punished severely." Boton explained. I finally stood up.

"Stop it, Hiei! Don't kill him!" I yelled.

Hiei's POV

I heard Yusuke yelled at me to not kill Turukina. I stopped.

"They are just afraid of justice." I said as I grabbed Turukina by the choler of his top and was about to give the final blowwhen Yukina grabbed my arm.

"No!" she yelled hugging my arm. "Please. No more. I beg of you." She said.

"Are you crazy? Is this not the man who tormented you and made you his slave?" I asked angrily.

"He is, but I have to bare that. Taking his life can't wash away all that he's done to me. It will only bring more pain. Just more nightmares." Yukina explained to me. My eyes widened. I had to admit to at least myself that she was right. I hadn't thought of that. "Please no more! I can't take it!" she begged as 4 tears ran down her face and turned into jewels before they reached the floor. My eyes softened.

"Understood. I won't make you cry. He's to worthless for that." I said letting Turukina go. He fell back.

"How can I ever thank you?" Yukina asked.

Yusuke's POV

"Looks like things have turned out ok." Boton said to me as we looked at Hiei.

"Yeah." I said back before I heard Kuwabara groan in pain.

Hiei's POV

"You seem...Familiar." Yukina said to me. I gasped and turned from Kuwabara to look at her. My eyes wide.

'Could she know who I am? Does she know that I'm her brother?' I thought a bit worried.

"But I'm not sure why. Who are you?" she asked. I relaxed and turned back to Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Boton before answering.

"No one. Just a member...Of the team." I answered.

"Oh, No, I forgot about them." She said running out the door and heading to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Boton. I looked over to Ree expecting her to have a smirk on her face. But when I saw her she was still looking at Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Boton. She was perfectly still. She wasn't moving at all.

"Ree, come on." I said about to turn around expecting her to turn around, but she didn't move. I walked up to her curiously. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Ree?" I asked. She didn't move, she didn't answer. She just stood there staring. I shook her slightly. "Ree?" I said louder. I was getting worried. It wasn't like her to just stare off like this. I shook her a little harder; still nothing. I held her shoulder tighter as I spun her around to look at me. I grabbed her other shoulder with my free hand. "Ree?" I asked worry now showing on my face. I looked into her eyes. It was as if she was looking right past me. I looked behind me. Nothing. So what was she staring at? "Ree!" I called shaking her. Crimson tears ran down her face and not just one or two. I knew what the color of her tears meant and from the look on her face she was most likely afraid.

'But of what? What could she be so afraid of?' I asked myself worriedly. I searched her eyes for answered but only found fear, crimson tears, and shock.

"He's...Back...Why?" Ree mumbled almost inaudible words. If I wasn't a demon I wouldn't have been able to hear it. I shook her again.

"Ree! Come on! Snap out of it! Damn it, Ree! Answer me!" I yelled. Lucky for me Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Boton were too caught up with Yukina to hear me and Yukina was to busy tending to their wounds to pay attention.

"He's...Back...Why?" Ree said again.

"Whose back? Ree!" I yelled as more crimson tears ran down her face and littered the floor. There must be 50 of them by now, if not more. She was really starting to worry me.

"Why?" she started again. "Why...Can't he...Leave me...A...Alone?" she asked tears running down her face.

"Ree! Snap out of it!" I said shaking her again. I looked into her eyes again. Her eyes continued to look at me as if I wasn't there. It was still like she was looking past me. It was like she was looking at something that wasn't there or something that only she could see. "Please...Ree. Come on." I begged.

"I...don't...wanna...be alone...I...don't wanna...be alone...again...He took...them...all of them...away...from me...Why?" she asked one last time before her eyes closed and she fell forwards into my arms. I held her close to me as I kneeled down. I leaned her against the wall as I began picking up her tears. After a few minutes another hand joined me in picking up the jewels. I looked up.

"Kurama..."I said drifting off. "How long have you been here? Long enough, right?" I asked. Looking back down at the jewels.

"I wonder who Ree was talking about. You should take her to the spirit world infirmary." Kurama suggested. I nodded. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone about what happened with you and Ree. I'll just tell them you left and Ree headed to the doctors to check up on everything." Kurama said.

"Hn." I answered a slight blush crossing my cheeks. Kurama pulled out a piece of white clothe out of his pocket and put the jewels on it. I did the same with the jewels I had. Kurama tied the clothe together and gave it to me. I put it in my pocket then stood up before picking of Ree bridal style.

"Are you ever going to tell Ree how much you care about her?" Kurama asked with a smile.

"I don't care about her." I stated with a glare.

"Then what do you call what you're doing? Then why did you beg her to snap out of it?" Kurama asked. I looked away a light blush crossing my cheeks again.

"Hn." I said leaving with Ree in my arms.

* * *

Thanks for readng. Sorry it took so long to update. PLEASE remember to review! I love reviews, but PLEASE NO flames. If you dn't like it then please leave. There are a ton of other stories out there to read if yo don't like mine. Anyways, thanks for reading. I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. But, one thing. I have over 800 hits for this story and I have only gotten 3 reviews. So, PLEASE if you like the story then PLEASE review. I'd really like to know what you think! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 10 The End the Start

**Chapter 10**

**The End of One and the Start of Another**

_**Your POV**_

You had been able to leave the hospital yesterday afternoon only a few hours after you had woken up. Hiei had given you a small box before you left. It was filled with all the tears that you had cried. You told Hiei and Kurama to NEVER and you repeated NEVER speak of the incident again. They were to act like they hadn't seen a thing. Kurama had agreed and Hiei just went 'hn'.

You were on your way to the building that you had seen on the news. You had a pretty good idea about what or who had caused it but you needed to see it for real to be able to know for sure. When you arrived at the building you saw Keiko and Yusuke standing there looking at it. You heard a vehicle motor come to a stop behind you. You knew who it was and though terrified you turned around anyways. You looked at the person on the motorcycle. It was him; it was Taguro; the one who took it all from you. You hid your fear underneath your anger and hate for him as you glared.

"Unless you want your friends to get hurt I suggest you follow me." He said with a smirk. Your eyes went wide for a minute before going back to a glare deeper then the last. Taguro got off his bike and began walking, with you fallowing behind. You felt yourself being fallowed and were pretty sure you knew by whom.

'Yusuke and Kuwabara; I guess Taguro doesn't mind, or just doesn't care. I don't know. I'm not an evil family killing freak like he is.' You thought angrily.

The 2 of you finally stopped at a construction site. You went inside the building that was being built. Toguro demonstrated his power by collapsing a building with his bare hands. You stood there in front of Toguro shaking.

"Understand, this is the last time I will save your life." Toguro said before he disappeared. He reappeared behind you. "In two months from now a martial arts competition will be taking place." Toguro began.

"What about it?" You asked trying and failing to hide your fear.

"It's a dark tournament organized by greedy human crime lords and drawing on the most vial demon of spirit world. Each criminal gathers a team of 5 fighters and the teams' battle to the death. Humans enter for gambling and entertainment. Demons fight for blood and the chance to win the prize. You and Kuwabara are guests in this completion. If you refuse I will immediately kill you and everyone you know. If you want to survive these fights I suggest you get stronger." Toguro said then left you alone. Once you knew that Toguro could no longer see you and hear you, you fell to the ground shaking.

"Damn it! I'm so dead! I can't win like this!" You practically yelled.

Toguro continued walking until he walked past the building that Kurama and Hiei were standing on. He stopped below them and looked up.

"I assume by your dismal faces that you've been invited to the competition as well; on Urameshi's team no doubt. Demons who side with humans will get no sympathy." Toguro said. The two demons watched him carefully.

"Sympathy has never been apart of those fights." Kurama stated. Toguro smirked and left.

"What is our chance?" Kurama asked. Hiei turned around leaving.

"Don't ask." Hiei replied.

* * *

Sorry it's such a short chapter, but I wanted to get something out. I'm _**very very**_ sorry that I haven't updated this or any other story in like forever. I'm going to try and get another chapter out asap (as soon as possible). Again, I'm _**so very**_ sorry. 

Please review. Please and thank you!


End file.
